Forbidden broken love
by lynsay
Summary: This is a new story that I could not get out of my head and so I had to write it. I know that everyone probably hates Damon now but I still have hope for him. I have not given up yet. This story will be based loosely off of songs by Sara Solovay, who is a singer that I love. This story will be about Bonnie and Damon getting closer than they ever imagined.
1. Prologue: All That She Could Be

Forbidden broken love 

Author's note: I do not own vampire diaries or Damon but I wish that I did. This is a new story that I could not get out of my head and so I had to write it. I know that everyone probably hates Damon now but I still have hope for him. I have not given up yet. This story will be based loosely off of songs by Sara Solovay, who is a singer that I love. This story will be about Bonnie and Damon getting closer than they ever imagined. This story picks up after episode, where Bonnie brought Klaus back to life in his own body and she feels guilty because in doing so she betrayed everything that her grandmother had ever taught her. So read on and tell me if you like this.

Prologue: All That She Could Be

Well she's smart but she doesn't do a thing, she could say a lot, but she don't, she keeps her mouth shut. In her heart she knows she's got more to bring, she could love a lot but she don't, she keeps her heart shut but what if she could open it up? - All That She Could Be by Sarah Solovay

After the spell was cast, Bonnie didn't know how to face her friends after she betrayed her own grandmother. She just couldn't even imagine the way that they would look at her, if they only knew everything that she had done, even if it was to save them. In saving them, she nearly destroyed herself in the process. It seemed like everything that she has done, just leaves her standing alone in the cold once more. This is what made her decide that she wasn't going to let anyone else into her life or her heart because it was just too much of a risk to take.

She decided to take a page out of Damon's book and drink her troubles away. She went the grill, it was late enough that none of her friends would be there but early enough they would still be open though. She knows that she is so much more than her magic that her so called friends use her for and this makes her wonder if the magic was gone forever would they even remember her name. As she walked into the grill, the last thing she expected to find was Damon Salvatore sitting alone at the bar.

Her first instinct is to flee as if her life depended on it but her instincts have been off lately, which is why she finds a seat near the other end of the bar. She still wanted that drink but she didn't want to deal with Damon at the moment. Bartender made his way towards her and asked her, what her poison was. She told him that she wanted straight gin and to leave the bottle with her. She had hoped that Damon would leave and not even notice her at all but she was dead wrong about that assumption. He was sitting next to her before she even had time to finish her second drink.

"So what brings the little witch to my neck of the woods and isn't that drink a bit too strong for you?"

"None of your business, please leave me alone Damon, I had a rough night and I don't need you making it any worse."

"What is your problem, I was here first. And you are not the only one that thinks life sucks at the moment. I mean until you have to hear your brother having sex with the woman that you love down the hall from you then you can tell me it sucks to be you."

"Damon that is your whole problem, long before you ever became a vampire, you always wanted people that were already taken. I think the only draw that both Katherine and Elena held for you was the fact that they both loved Stefan; which is self destructive behavior to me."

With that Bonnie reached for her bottle and decided to call it a night but as she started to walk away Damon followed her towards her car. She failed to notice that he was following her until she reached her car. He slammed into her and turned her towards him and then he said, "You don't get to say something like that to me and then just walk away from me. I always get the last word in and this time is not going to be any different. What you said back there was dead wrong, I am not only interested in women that sleep with my brother and not that it's any of your business but I was with Katherine first until Stefan stole her away."

She didn't like being this close to Damon at all but as she tried to push him away and stop him from invading more of her personal space, this only made him move closer to her.

After a moment she found her voice and said, "That's right play the victim because it is never your fault everyone else is to blame. I mean god forbid if you actually took responsibility for your own actions. You are so pathetic that not even Rebekah wants you, now get off of me and stay away before I finally put an end to you existence."

Damon didn't take her warning seriously enough because he moved even closer and said, "Or what are you going to do to me because there's nothing that you could do to me that would cause me more pain than I've already caused myself."

He let his grip on her loosen and gave her a few inches of space as he hung his head down as if he were ashamed of his actions for once in his life. Since he didn't let go completely or back off enough, Bonnie decided to give him one of her witchy headaches. He fell to the ground in pain clutching his head and she thought that now is a good time to leave. She got into her car and drove away from Damon.

She didn't want to go home though; so she went to her grandmother's house instead. She had forgotten all about her run in with Damon until sudden someone was at the door. She got up to answer it and was surprised that it was Damon standing there in the pouring rain. "Well are you going to invite me in or not?"

"Not, it would be a cold day in hell before I invite you into any house that I live in. What do you think that I am crazy or something?"

Then to her complete surprise Damon walked right into the house, she was beyond shocked. "How did you do that?"

"It was easy because no one ever transferred the deed of this house over to a living relative therefore I can come and go as I please in this house."

All of a sudden Bonnie began to get nervous about being alone with Damon. She backed away from him slowly and said, "I don't care about how you did that but please leave I am not in the mood to deal with you tonight."

He was taken aback by the looks of the room; he looked around the room and noticed that it looked like a tornado hit it. There were spell books scattered everywhere and countless empty bottles of alcohol as well. The only time he had seen a room look worse was when he was on a bender. "What the hell is going on here Bonnie?"

"Nothing that concerns you now please leave before you force me to use my magic on you."

"No, I'm not going anywhere until I'm convinced that you are not going to do something stupid. I know all about self destruction and I don't think that you should be alone at the moment."

"Well that's too bad because I am alone, I'm always alone or did you miss that memo?"

"You don't have to be alone right now; I will stay with you if you want me to."

"No, I don't think so because the minute Elena calls you will go running to her and I'll be left with nothing yet again."

"Wow, I never knew that you felt that way about Elena. Do you hate her now?"

"No, I don't and if I did I would never made her a day walking ring. I just wish it would stop, I mean how much sacrifice is one person supposed to make just so Elena can live? I have lost so much because of her and I love her still like a sister. What is wrong with me, the alcohol is not working no matter how much I consume. That is why I am looking through these books on dark magic to numb the pain but I haven't found anything to help me."

It seemed like Bonnie was on the verge of having a breakdown right in front of Damon and he didn't know how to respond to her. She was on a ledge ready to jump over it and none of her friends seemed to notice at the moment. He wasn't usually the one that saved people that was reserved for Stefan. He was in uncharted territory at the moment but he didn't want her to fall over that ledge because then there would be no coming back from that.

He decided to go on instinct; he grabbed her and started shaking her. Then he said, "You need to get a handle on things and this is not you. Bonnie wake up and fight to get your life back, it is not over yet, don't give up on yourself. You are stronger than that I know you are. What happened to the fire you had in you all those times you tried to kill me?" "She's gone and nothing can ever bring her back it's over, Damon now get the hell out of here now."


	2. Chapter 1: Beautiful Lies

Chapter One: Beautiful Lies  
People talked a lot these past few days, told me you were going, going away, when you said you were here to stay, till the end. Oh these games, played them so many times, you've cheated and lied, lied, lied, but you flash your beautiful smile, oh babe it's like stepping into the fire, feeling the flames rise higher and higher, turning to ashes in my desires, trying to make you be, what you don't want to be, the better man for me, the flames haven't reached my eyes, but I pretend not see, through your beautiful lies. - Beautiful Lies by Sarah Solovay  
She reached for her magic and tried to push him out the door but nothing happened because she was intoxicated her magic wasn't working for her. So she tried to make him leave by pushing him with her body but that didn't work at all either. As she was screaming at him to leave, he finally had enough of this and did the only thing that he could think of to shut her up; he kissed her. It surprised both of them because she didn't pull away, instead she deepened the kiss. He thought for sure this was a bad idea but when has that ever stopped him before.  
He kept on kissing her knowing where this was going even if she didn't realize the fire that she was stirring inside of Damon. They couldn't keep their hands off of each other; this was totally out of character for both of them to do this. Before either of them knew what was happening, they were both upstairs barely dressed. He stopped and said, "Are you sure because if we don't stop now then I won't be able to."  
She merely nodded her head for him to continue what he was doing to her. Then she whispered into his ear softly, "Maybe what I needed all along was an earth shattering orgasm, I hope that you can deliver."  
"Oh believe me, I will more than deliver."  
No more words were spoken that night unless you count moans of endless pleasure. Instead of leaving as he usually did in these situations, he stayed the night hold her after their countless times of love making.  
As Bonnie awoke and the realization hit her about what she did the previous night and with who she did it with. She could hardly believe that this was her life now, it seemed like a bad nightmare instead of the reality that it was. She thought that Damon had left but to her surprise he didn't leave. In fact he was still sleeping peacefully next to her and this was the most relaxed that she had ever seen him before.  
Before he was even fully awake, he was reaching for her as if they had done this a million times in the past. After a moment he awoke and then he replayed last night's activities through his head and he smiled because he didn't regret a thing that they did together. He was startled by Bonnie saying, "Oh my god, please tell me that we didn't do that last night?"  
"Sorry I can't tell you that because it happened and there's nothing that you could say to change that. Why do you seem so mad, I thought you wanted me to make to feel something and I surely did do that?"  
"I'm upset because I never imagined that this is how it would finally happen to me and with you of all people. Oh god what am I going to do now?"  
It took Damon a minute to comprehend what she was saying but after a minute of two it hit him and he realized that this was her first time.  
"Wait a minute; I thought you and Jeremy were together like this?"  
"No, we weren't together long enough for our relationship to proceed to that level yet. I am not like you Damon that is why I was waiting for the perfect moment and believe me when I tell you that last night wasn't the moment that I was waiting for."  
"Well, I didn't hear you complaining last night. The only thing that I heard you saying were moans of pleasure. Besides why didn't you tell me that you were a virgin?"  
"Because it didn't matter at the time and it wasn't too important either."  
"Well it is important and if I knew that you were so inexperienced then I would have taken it slower than I did last night. What are trying to you say that you regret being with me last night?"  
"Yes, it was a mistake, I was sad and you were lonely, it never should've happened in the first place and you know it. This can never happen again, promise me that you will never tell anyone about last night?"  
"What do I get if I keep my mouth shut about last night?"  
"Nothing, besides I highly doubt that you would want Elena to find out about this would, I mean she would hate you even more."  
"I could care less about what Elena or anyone else thinks at the moment but you care. I know that you would never want any of your friends to find out about this. That is why I think that I should be compensated for keeping my mouth shut. So what will you give me?"  
"I don't know what do you want?"  
"I want you to sleep with me again."  
"No, that's not going to happen ever again."  
"Why are you afraid that you will enjoy it too much?"  
"No, it was a mistake and one that I will not be repeating again."  
"Well then I will just have to find other ways to amuse myself, I think that I will start by telling Stefan where I was last night. What do you think about that?"  
Bonnie realized that she had no choice but to accept what he was asking of her. "Fine, if that's all that you want then come let's do it now and get it over with."  
"No, not so fast, I will text you a time and place for it to happen again. I have to leave now but I will see you later ok?"  
She just nodded her head in agreement with him, within a moment's time he was gone. Bonnie didn't know how or why but she knew that everything was changing in her world and it didn't seem for the better either. She sat on her bed and cried and then she got up to burn the sheets because she didn't need anyone with vampire senses knowing what she had done.  
She actually thought that was the last time that Damon would threaten because she assumed that he regretted it as much as she did. She thought that there no way that he would ever tell about their night together but she would be dead wrong about that. After a few days had gone by, Bonnie thought that he had let it go as life started to get back to normal, well as normal as mystic falls could ever be. She was shopping with Caroline when her phone started buzzing; she looked at it quickly and saw that Damon sent her a text. It said come on over, meet me at the boarding house. She replied back saying that she didn't want to go there and asked him why he needed to see her. He reminded her of their deal about keeping his mouth shut.  
She was surprised that he remembered but it was Damon Salvatore and there is no telling what he would do or say unless she went to meet him. She texted him back, what about Stefan and Elena? He told her that they weren't home and it was likely to stay that way at least for a couple of hours. Finally she caved and told him that she would be there soon. She told Caroline that she needed to leave because something came up. Of course Caroline tried to give her the third degree about why she had to leave. Bonnie brushed off her comments as she left the store.  
She arrived at the boarding house in a matter of moments, before she could even draw a breath inside of the boarding house; Damon grabbed her and sped them both upstairs towards his bedroom. He started kissing her immediately but to his surprise she wasn't pulling away from him. After a moment or two he pulled away from her and just looked at her so intensely. Then he said, "Are you sure that you want to do this because you're not drunk now?"  
"What's the matter Damon are you having performance trouble?"  
"No, it's nothing like that, but I changed my mind, I can't blackmail you into sleeping with me against your will it would be wrong."  
"Wow those are words that I never thought you would say in my lifetime. And to answer the question no and if you are done playing games with me, I'm going to leave then."  
As Bonnie got up to leave, Damon speeded over to the door blocking her path. Then he said, "I do think that we should talk about what did happen between us the other night. I mean we slept together did that even mean anything to you?"  
"Yes, it made me feel disgusted with myself for letting you touch me."  
"I think that the lady protests too much, if you get me meaning?"  
"You are so full of yourself, it was only sex and you need to let it go already."  
"You can deceive yourself all that you want and tell yourself those beautiful lies but I'm not buying it for one minute. You wanted me then and a part of you still does want me. Go ahead and deny the truth but we both know the real reason that you came here when I texted you."


	3. Chapter 2: Delight

Chapter Two: Delight

True, you always were the one, who helped me pull through, showed me how to have some fun. And no, it doesn't come as a surprise that you showed me how to laugh, put that spark back in my eyes. But the hour has come, and we're moving on, thanks for the ride. - Delight by Sarah Solovay

"That's not true, I hate you and you are everything that my family fought against. I don't like you even and if you think that I will ever sleep with you willingly again, you are in for a surprise."

Before she could even say another word, Damon grabbed her and pulled her against him body, kissing her and she responded as he knew she would. Before either of them knew what was happening, their clothes were scattered all over the room. A few hours later as they both awoken, Bonnie almost freaked out yet again because she couldn't believe that it happened again. Damon was satisfied because he knew that it was only a matter of time until she succumbed to his advances once more.

"I can't believe that I allowed this to happen yet again. I have to get out of here."

She began searching for her clothes trying to make a quick escape but Damon wouldn't allow her to leave again. He grabbed her and pulled her back down onto the bed with him.

Then he said, "What's the rush, why do you have to leave already. Stay here and entertain me."

"Are you out of your mind, I told you that this could never happen again but why did it?"

"It happened because we both wanted it to happen, besides you're the one that said it was only sex and not that big of a deal to begin with. Why are you freaking out again?"

"I don't know but I can't seem to help myself stay away from you."

"Finally the truth comes out, I though you would never admit it."

"Admit what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how you are attracted to me but you would never admit it until now."

With those final words spoken, Damon pulled Bonnie towards him and started to kiss her again. She didn't know why but she went willingly towards him, being with Damon was like a drug and Bonnie was addicted to him. Afterwards, they made a deal since it was obvious that they were attracted to each other. The deal friends with benefits, they would hook up as long as no one ever found out about them and if either of them wanted to date other people they had an out clause in their deal.

They began sneaking around making sure that no one would find out about them but that is only wishful thinking on their part. They both figured that it was only a matter of time before they broke each other because at the moment they were both in self destruction mode. They were both also determined to destroy each other in the process of destroying their selves as well.

They were essentially using each other but neither one cared about that because they were both getting what they needed from this arrangement. To be perfectly honest this was the first time in awhile that Bonnie was having fun and it was with Damon, which surprised her. They met in many different places, his house when Stefan was gone, under the bleachers, in a closet at Tyler's house, the woods, they never met at her house but their favorite place to meet was at her Gram's house. Bonnie knew that it was wrong but it felt so good though and a part of her loved that no one knew what they were doing, the sneaking around made it even hotter for her.

It was the weekend when her friends cornered Bonnie insisting that she hang out with them to Damon's disappointment. Caroline started questioning Bonnie first, "I swear you are like a ghost lately, it feels like we haven't seen you in weeks, where have you been?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, I'm right here, I haven't disappeared to nowhere."

Elena chimed in, "You know what she's talking about Bonnie, like take last night for example, we were supposed to all go to Tyler's house for a party and within five minutes you disappeared and we didn't see you for the rest of the night. What is going on with you?"

"Nothing is going on, like I told you I drank too much and I got sick, I was embarrassed. God why are we still on this?"

"Because you never gave us a plausible excuse to where you have been lately and we are worried about you, Bon."

"Well don't worry about me Caroline; don't you have your own drama to deal with?"

"Yes but this is more important, I know why you are dodging the questions, you have a secret boyfriend don't you?"

"That's ridiculous, Caroline if Bonnie were seeing someone don't you think she would have told us?"

"Yes, she would unless it is one of our ex-boyfriends that she is seeing, am I right?"

"No, you are dead wrong because I am not seeing anyone at all and quite frankly I don't like the fact that you are both interrogating me like this."

Bonnie looked at her watch and realized that she was late for meeting Damon, then she said, "Damn it, now see what you've done, I'm late, I have to go."

They both said, "Where are you going?"

Bonnie just stormed out without even bothering to reply to her friends. This time they were meeting at her gram's house, it was the safest place so far. When Bonnie arrived at the house, she could tell that Damon was already there. After she made her way up the stairs, before she could even draw a breath, Damon was pulling her towards the bed.

"You are late, what took you so long?"

"It was Caroline and Elena giving me the third degree about where I've been all week. I had trouble getting them to leave me alone."

"If you want to tell them about this, you can because it was your idea to keep it a secret. Do you want to tell them about us?"

"No, of course I am not changing my mind about the decision to not tell my friends about us; because they would be angry at me for keeping such a secret in the first place. Now come on give me what I came here for already?"

He didn't need any more persuasion to seduce Bonnie than those words. They were so lost in each other that neither one of them heard the front door open. It was Matt, he was coming over to get one of his school books that he let Bonnie use. Since he couldn't get her on the phone and he didn't find her at her house, he knew that she had to be at her gram's house.

"Hello, Bonnie are you here or what?"

He heard noises coming from upstairs; he followed the noises thinking that maybe something was wrong because Caroline had told him that Bonnie was acting out of character lately. When he got upstairs he noticed that the bedroom door was ajar slightly but he pushed it open all the way and nothing could have prepared him for that moment. He was utterly in a state of shock because there was no way that Bonnie would sleep with Damon freaking Salvatore willingly; he thought that Damon must have compelled her.

"Oh, my god what the hell Bonnie how could you do this did he use his vampire powers on you?"

Both Bonnie and Damon were shocked because this was the first time that one of their friends caught them in the act. Bonnie was freaking out because she never thought that anyone would find out about this. She couldn't get the look that Matt gave her out of her head. Matt went downstairs waiting for them to get dressed and hoping for an explanation that didn't make him sick to his stomach. Before they came down to talk to him, they were talking among their selves first about how they were going to fix this.

"I know what you can do to fix it, just go down there and use compulsion on him, then he will never remember what he saw."

"Wow, you sure have fallen off your high horse, haven't you?"

"What are talking about now Damon?"

"I'm talking about how almost a year ago you didn't even want to drink my blood if you were dying but now your all just use your vampire powers and poof it all goes away. You really have changed, is it because we're sleeping together and you no longer see things in black and white anymore?"

"No, that's not the reason at all. Damon, I see things as they are instead of how I want them to be."


	4. Chapter 3: Flaws and All

Chapter Three: Flaws and All

I had a long day, it was pouring rain, missed my train, late again, I call you, you make a joke, and I let it go. And it was a bad day; I could do no right, I tried and tried but it was a useless fight, you tell me, "Sometimes, everybody loses control." - Flaws and All by Sarah Solovay

"Besides Matt, will never look at me in the same light again unless you make him forget everything, you need to do this and fast before someone else comes here uninvited yet again. I mean we decided before we started this thing, whatever it is that we were going to keep it a secret, are you going back on that now?"

"No, I am not going back on my word but to be clear, we didn't decide on anything, you did. It was your idea to keep us a secret because you couldn't bear to have your friends find out about us and look at you like he did. I could care less about what people think of me but you still care for some reason. All your so called friends only call you when they either need or want something from you, I mean did any of them even bother to call you when your grandmother died or when your mother was turned?"

"No, with the exception of Caroline, they have forsaken me. They are consistently calling me up whenever they need a spell preformed or some magic no matter what the costs is to me, they don't care. I am finally seeing things more clearly than I ever have before, they used me."

Bonnie started to cry and Damon held her to him as if she would disappear into thin air at any moment. He didn't know why the sight of her tears affected him in such a way but it made something break inside of him. He just wanted to take her pain away but he knew that it wasn't possible because he couldn't compel witches. Then he looked at her and it felt like he was really seeing her for the first time.

Then he said, "Well, I better get going to compel your friend into forgetting about our little indiscretion. Is there anything specific that you want me to make him remember or forget?"

"I only want you to make him forget what he saw; I don't want you adding anything else extra. I want you to tell him that he came over here to get a book from me but after he arrived he discovered that I wasn't here and he left. Is that too much for you to handle or not?"

"Yes, I can handle it just fine, there isn't anything going on between you and Matt is there?"

"Don't be ridiculous, me and Matt have been friends for years and the only girl that he ever had eyes for was Elena and you know that already."

"Yes, he did have eyes for the fair Elena until he had eyes for Caroline and I don't know maybe you are the next woman that he will have eyes for. I just know that men and women can't be friends without sex getting in the way because it is always a deciding factor."

"That's not true, and besides I would never be with Matt like that because he was with two of my best friends. Don't you know me at all Damon?"

"I do know you pretty well or at least I am getting there and there was also a time that you said you would never be with Jeremy Gilbert but you were though."

"I know that but it's not like that with us, women and men are capable of being friends without sleeping together, not everyone is like you. I know that you can't be involved with any woman without is leading to sex. I have no delusions about you, I accept you for what you are flaws and all."

They kissed for a moment or two and then he proceeded to go downstairs to compel Matt. By the time he finally arrived downstairs, he noticed that Matt was enraged at the prospect of Damon seducing Bonnie against her will.

"I can't believe that she would be with you so willingly unless you compelled her in some way, now please tell me what you did to Bonnie to make her be with you?"

"I didn't do anything to Bonnie that she didn't beg me to do over and over again to her. You don't know your friend as well as you think you do but that's beside the point. Now look into my eyes, you came here looking for Bonnie but she wasn't here and you left without looking around. One more thing, you don't think of Bonnie as a woman, you think of her as you would a close relative, like a sister, are we clear?"

"Yes, I understand I didn't find Bonnie and I only think of her as a sister."

Then Matt left without a backwards glance towards Damon. After he was gone Damon went back upstairs to Bonnie. "Hey, Bon did you mean what you said before about accepting me flaws and all?"

"Yes, why does it surprise you or something?"

"Yes it does because no one, not my parents, not Katherine or Elena, not even Stefan has ever accepted me flaws and all before. And for you to accept me like that after everything that I've done to you it is so incredible to me that I just don't know if can't trust it or not."

"I know that we've been through so much together and apart but for some reason, I would rather be fighting with you than having a semi normal relationship with a normal guy if that makes sense to you?"

"Yea, it does but what do you say that we leave all this heavy talk for another time and get back to what we were doing before the interruption ok?"

"Ok, I am more than fine with that."

They both proceeded to go back upstairs towards Bonnie's bedroom and start their earlier activities again. These hours away from the prying eyes of her friends, did not go unnoticed by their friends. In fact everyday they seemed to notice more and more of Bonnie's absence from their group but Stefan began to notice that Damon was often absence during these same times that Bonnie was as well.

One afternoon he decided to point it out to everyone in their group, he noticed that even though Elena called a group meeting about the new vampire killer in their mists, that neither Bonnie nor Damon attended their meeting.

"I just think that it's weird that Bonnie is a no show and Damon didn't come either, I mean where are they? Didn't you make it seem that it was an emergency when you talked to them both Elena?"

"Well, I didn't actually speak with either of them; it when to voice mail and neither one of them responded to my text messages either, so I don't know where they are or why they didn't come to the meeting."

Caroline spoke up, "Well, I think that it's a coincidence that Bonnie and Damon aren't here but that doesn't mean that they are somewhere together, does it?"

Elena defended their missing friends, "No, that's preposterous, Damon and Bonnie would never be together like that, it would be a total betrayal of our friendship and she knows that."

Caroline couldn't help herself, before she knew what she was saying the words just flew out of her mouth, "What are you talking about? If they were hooking up with each other, which terrifies me to death but how would it be a betrayal to you? I mean forgive me if a missed something but I thought that you were dating Stefan not his brother or did I miss something?"

"No, I only meant that she knows that Damon is in love with me and he would only be using her to make me jealous. I just wouldn't want Bonnie to be hurt in the process, you all know how obsessive that Damon can be."

"Yes, we do but I for one highly doubt that Bonnie would lower herself that much and be with Damon, if they are not here it could be for another magical reason. You guys know that Bonnie wouldn't drop off the map without a good reason and it sure wouldn't be to hook up with Damon, please give her more credit than that."

"Caroline, I wasn't suggesting that they were hooking up but I do think that there is something that my brother has been keeping from me though. I have known him for over a hundred years, I know him pretty well and I can tell that he is keeping something from me. I don't know what it is or if it even involves Bonnie or not but I do know that there's something and I will find out what it is though. I always do find out what his evil plans are, no matter how much he tries to hide the truth from me."

Caroline said, "Just let me try to get a hold of Bonnie one more time, I know that I can track her down one way or another ok?"

"Fine go ahead and try but I just have this really bad feeling that something is going to happen and it will not be good for any of us either."

Caroline got Bonnie's voice mail yet again and she was becoming angry with Bonnie and her non-excuses about her whereabouts as of lately.


	5. Chapter 4: Gone

Chapter Four: Gone

Goodbye my dear, it was great while it lasted, I'm filled with fear, but that's what makes it so fantastic, you were the one, you were everything, I know I'm young, but I still feel the sting. It's gone. Now it's gone, we've fallen apart, it feels wrong, and I wanna go back to the start, the problem with romance is there are no second chances, but now it's for real, I never thought I'd say goodbye. Now it's for real, I never thought I'd say goodbye to you. - Gone by Sarah Solovay

Meanwhile across town in some seedy motel room, Bonnie and Damon were so wrapped up in each other that neither of them heard their phones going off, every fifteen minutes. When they finally did come up for air, they realized that they blew their friends off for way too long. This caused Bonnie to go into panic mode but Damon couldn't care less about anyone else except for Bonnie. When they finally resurfaced and got back in contact with their friends, Bonnie didn't know or care what Damon told everyone as long as it wasn't the truth. She told her friends that her phone died and she was getting caught up with her homework. Bonnie thought that her feelings for Damon were only sexual in nature because they never really had that talk about them being a couple or not. That is until she saw him kissing another girl and not just any girl but her best friend Elena.

It happened a few days after their little getaway; she told him that they had to cool it off for a couple days at least because Caroline was getting suspicious about where Bonnie was disappearing to lately. He took the news like it was nothing and whatever it was they had was nothing as well. Not an hour later Bonnie is on her way towards the town square, as she turns the corner she sees Damon and Elena. At first they were talking and she didn't want to eavesdrop but they were pretty loud and then suddenly Damon kisses Elena. Bonnie was expecting Elena to push him away or something except the reaction that she saw. Elena kissed him back but he only pushed her away when he noticed Bonnie standing there. Bonnie felt like she couldn't breathe, she never realized how much she felt for him until that very moment. She knew right then and there that she was in love with him because now her heart was breaking in a million pieces. She didn't want them to see her reaction but she felt like she couldn't move at the moment though. Then she suddenly ran off because she didn't want to give either of them the satisfaction of knowing that they hurt her. She couldn't stop the tears even if she tried, she ran through town, with tears just running down her beautiful face. She didn't know what she was devastated over the fact that Elena could do something like this or the fact that she was so stupid to fall for Damon Salvatore.

As he left Elena to run after Bonnie, Elena followed him and said, "Damon what's going on, I mean you kiss me and then just run off after Bonnie, why?"

"You don't understand, I have to make her see that it was a mistake. I mean you love Stefan and unless I missed something you are not going to leave him for me are?"

"No, you're right the kiss was a mistake but why would Bonnie be so upset, I mean it isn't like you are dating her right?"

He turned towards Elena and said, "What's going on between me and Bonnie is none of your business now leave me alone. I have to explain to her that it wasn't what it looked like."

With that he went off trying to find Bonnie without much success. The first person that she ran into was Stefan of all people, even though she felt so betrayed at the moment, she just couldn't bring herself to tell him what she witnessed. It wasn't out of loyalty to Elena it was because she didn't want anyone else to feel the that she felt.

"What's wrong Bonnie you look upset?"

"It's nothing but your brother is going to come looking for me and I can't see him could you head him off at the path for me?"

"Why what did Damon do now?"

"It's nothing that I can't handle but I have to leave now please tell Caroline that I'll call her ok?"

"Yea, sure but what about Elena, you can't leave without seeing her; you know that they want to know where you've been recently right?"

"Well, I'm sorry but I can't be the witch that they use anymore, if I don't leave this town then I will do something that everyone will regret, believe me ok?"

"Fine, I don't understand but I will trust that you know what you're doing though."

With that Bonnie ran off and Stefan did cut Damon off at the path as he promised Bonnie he would. He stepped into his brother's path and stopped Damon from pursuing Bonnie any further. "What the hell Stefan, I don't have time for this, I need to catch up with Bonnie and explain that it wasn't what it looked like. You don't understand, I've never seen her that angry before."

"She didn't look angry to me; she looked disappointed and sad but not angry. What did you do to her? She told me to detain you and that she was leaving town for a while because if she didn't she would do something and none of us would like it, now what did you do to her?"

"I broke her heart because I am so stupid fool, if she leaves town she will never come back to me, I have to stop her."

"Oh, my god, you and Bonnie were hooking up all this time?"

"Yea, it wasn't a big deal, at least that's what she told me but that was before I kissed Elena and she saw it."

"What let me get this straight you were hooking up with Bonnie for months now without telling anyone but then you turn around and kiss my girlfriend? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Then Stefan punches him in the face and it doesn't even seem to faze Damon at all. He gets up off the pavement as if nothing happened and then starts to walk away. Stefan follows him and says, "You better stay away from both Bonnie and Elena, they don't need someone like you in their lives. I mean it isn't enough that you're ruining my life now you have to ruin Bonnie and Elena's friendship as well. I mean what is wrong with you?"

At first Stefan thinks that maybe some of what he said has sunk into Damon but at the last moment Damon gets in Stefan's face and says, "I will do whatever the hell that I want to and there's not a damned thing you can do about it."

With that Damon was off flying into self destruction mode that Stefan had seen many times in their lives. He didn't want Damon to destroy Bonnie as he had destroyed so many others's lives but he knew that he couldn't stop Damon, he could only slow him down. Bonnie went to her only friend that wasn't involved in their supernatural world and he hated Damon, so she knew that he would help her leave town quietly. She went towards Matt's house mostly because she knew that he would help her to leave. She knew that she had to tell him something but she was too ashamed to tell him the whole truth. She settled on telling him a partial truth; she told him that a boy had broken her heart and cheated on her with one of her best friends but she wouldn't tell him which friend it was though. He agreed that he wouldn't tell anyone where she went or when she was coming back either. He tried to press her for more information about who the guy was and which one of her friends would do that to her but she wouldn't tell him. Matt thought that it had to be Caroline because of his own past with her and he thought there wasn't any way that Elena would do that to Stefan. He obviously jumped to the wrong conclusions as people often do.

Bonnie decided that she needed clarity and to do that she needed to be away from the people that clouded her mind up such as Damon and Elena. She went to California to stay with her cousin Lucy. She had an open extended invitation from her and she decided that would be the best place to clear her head. She texted Caroline and told her not to worry but that she would be back after she cured herself from an affliction. Caroline was confused and asked her what the affliction was and Bonnie simply replied that the affliction was love and she would cleanse herself of this affliction if it were the last thing that she ever did in her life. Damon was beyond pissed off; he was acting as if someone broke his heart when it was the other way around.

Bonnie did leave him a note it only read: Dear Damon, it was an easy out clause as we agreed on and now it's gone, we're done, we've fallen apart, it feels so wrong, and I wish we could go back to the start but the problem with romance is there are no second chances, and it become more real than I would have ever thought, I never thought I'd say goodbye to you but here we are and we're done goodbye. Elena and Stefan were still together because no one told Stefan about Elena returning Damon's kiss. Matt and Caroline were both in contact with Bonnie and concerned about her leaving so abruptly because that wasn't like her at all.


	6. Chapter 5: Raindrops

Chapter Five: Raindrops

I hope that things go the way you want them to, I hope she's everything you want her to be, more than human, more than me. I'll let you know that I won't shed a tear; I'll keep my head held high, but underneath this heart and underneath this pride. You should know that raindrops fall over here. You should know these raindrops made everything clear. You should know that raindrops fall over here. - Raindrops by Sarah Solovay

Bonnie couldn't function because of how Damon affected her; she didn't think that she would get in that deep with him. Her feelings for Damon took her completely by surprised, it wasn't until she saw him kissing Elena that she realized how much she felt for him. She decided not to tell her cousin too much about why she left mystic falls. She was far too ashamed of her actions with Damon that she didn't want anyone else to know what she did. It was bad enough that she knew that Stefan would figure it out, she was so ashamed that she could barely look at herself in the mirror; she was so far from the path that her grams taught her. She was glad that her gram wasn't here to see how far she had fallen.

Lucy asked her almost every day what her reasons were for leaving but all that Bonnie would tell her was how she needed clarity. Bonnie used to see the world in black and white, there was good and there was evil, there wasn't any shades of gray but that was before Caroline was turned into a vampire, before Tyler was turned into a werewolf, then into a hybrid, before Elena was turned into a vampire and way before she ever heard the Salvatore name. Everything was so much easier then and a part of Bonnie wished that she could go back to that time again. She knew that while Lucy would understand her fall from grace but she couldn't stand to disappoint another person.

All that Bonnie did for the first few weeks in California was sit alone in Lucy's guest room and cry. Lucy tried to break through but Bonnie put up this wall of indifference that no one could break through. No matter how Bonnie tried to evade or cover Lucy didn't believe that all this drama and it wasn't about a guy. She may not know Bonnie that well but she could tell that she had a broken heart. No matter how much Bonnie denied it, Lucy could tell that her heart was broken. After a few weeks of staying there Bonnie finally admitted to her cousin that she made a mistake and involved herself in the supernatural world too deeply.

She also admitted that she was hiding out there because of a guy but she refused to tell her what guy it was though. She knew with that given the way that her cousin felt about vampires that she would never be able to understand. Bonnie hoped that Damon or Stefan didn't tell anyone about her indiscretion with Damon. After much thought and consideration, she decided to call Stefan just to make sure that he didn't tell anyone the truth behind her departure. It had been almost four weeks since she left town without so much as a word to her friends. Before she called him, she vowed that no matter how mad she was at Damon and Elena that she wasn't going to tell Stefan about Elena returning Damon's kiss because she didn't want to be the one to break his heart. That joy belonged to Elena and Damon, when or if they decided to be honest for once with Stefan.

He answered on the second ring, "Hi, Bonnie, what is wrong and why did you leave, was it because of my brother?"

"Yes, I guess you could say that he was the reason that I left town for awhile, I thought it was only physical but somewhere or somehow it became so much more than that. I guess that I didn't realize how much I felt for Damon until I saw him kiss Elena after that I only saw red and trust me that I needed to leave. If I stayed in that town even a second longer, you wouldn't have a brother to be concerned about. Please tell me that you haven't told anyone about me and Damon yet?"

"No, I didn't tell anyone, I only figured it out from the way you left and because Damon admitted it to me right afterwards too. I don't know if anyone else knows what happened between you and my brother but Caroline and Matt has been both asking me and Damon some weird questions lately about your departure, did you tell them?"

"No but I may have left clues behind for them to follow by my departure and my behavior as well. I just don't know what I was thinking at the time. Wait, what exactly did Damon tell you about me and him?"

"He only told me that you slept with him and convinced yourself and him that it didn't mean anything except it did. When he saw the look on your face after he kissed Elena against her will, he bolted after you. He is beyond sorry that he hurt you and he wants you to come back. He told me that things could be different and you guys could try again. I know he really cares about you Bonnie, and regardless of what you say, I know that you still have some unresolved feelings for Damon too. Are you coming home soon?"

Bonnie was beyond shocked because while Stefan knew part of the story, he was still in the dark and unless she told him it would probably stay that way. Here Stefan was defending Damon's actions while he didn't even know about Elena's actions that same night. Bonnie wanted to tell him but she just couldn't find the words to break his heart. She wasn't cruel like that and this wasn't something a person should tell someone over the phone either.

Finally after a long pause Bonnie spoke up, "I'm sorry but the only feelings that I have left for Damon are feelings of disgust, mistrust, hatred, and the feeling of wanting him dead too. As far as me coming home, well that will not be happening until after the summer, I might consider coming home then but not before. I have to go now but before I do please put my mind at ease and tell me that you are not going to tell Damon that you've heard from me?"

"I don't know what you want me to say but I can't lie to Damon, he always finds out eventually and then he goes into self destruction mode and our town couldn't handle that again."

"Fine, tell him if you want to but why you two brothers are sharing stories, why don't you have him tell you why I really left about Elena's part in it?"

"What are you saying, your being evasive and vague, why?"

"No reason but that is for them to tell you in their own time it really has nothing to do with me, bye I've got to go now."

"Bonnie, wait what were you referring to though?"

Before he could finish she had already hung up on him, Stefan knew that one way or another Damon was keeping yet another secret from him and it involved Elena, which was no big surprise to him. What did surprise him was the fact that Bonnie knew about it and she left town because of it. He wasn't stupid, he knew that Bonnie must have been talking about the kiss between Damon and Elena; he assumed and thought that the kiss wasn't mutual and neither Damon or Elena denied or confirmed what Stefan said. They just led him to believe what he wanted to be the truth, it wasn't their fault that he was stupidly in love and only believed the best about Elena and the worst about Damon.

He took the glass that was in his hand and smashed it against the wall because he finally figured out what Bonnie had been trying to tell him but couldn't actually say it. Damon chose that exact moment to grace Stefan with his presence.

"So did you hear from Bonnie today or not?"

Stefan could barely stand to look at Damon at the moment; he wished that he never figured it out at all. "How dare you even say her name after what you did to her? I mean you used her as your personal sexual slave and meanwhile you were just bidding you time until you could get Elena right? Why do you want Bonnie still, when you have Elena already?"

"I don't know what she told you but I swear it wasn't like that at all."

Stefan became enraged at Damon; he slammed him into the wall and started screaming at him, "How many times?"

Damon didn't even try to defend himself at all or his actions, in fact he tried to play stupid, which he was never really good at. He said, "What are you talking about?"

"I want to know how many times that you have been sleeping with my girlfriend behind my back?"

"Are you crazy or something, me and Elena were never together like that not ever, not when you were gone and I thought that I had a shot even. The only thing that happened between us was a kiss, that is all that Bonnie saw and it was enough to make her leave me."

"Well, it must have been one hell of a kiss then, tell me about it because you and Elena obviously left something out?"

"I kissed her and she kissed me back but I pushed her away when I saw Bonnie standing there and that's all there and it never happened again either in case you wanted to know."


	7. Chapter 6: Hearts Collide

Chapter Six: Hearts Collide

It's now or never, we're meant to be together, would you take a chance, make a move, answer this prayer of mine. Maybe it's special this time, maybe our hearts will collide. I've liked you for a while, I think you've liked me too, I smiled when I saw you smile, I didn't have a clue. - Hearts Collide by Sarah Solovay

Damon knew that even though he had finally come clean about everything with his brother this is why he knew that things would not be the same between them for awhile. That is why he knew that Stefan wouldn't be telling him if he had heard from Bonnie or not. This of course he had already known and he had already tapped Stefan's phone. Therefore he already knew that he talked to Bonnie but until now he wasn't sure of the context of their conversation.

Instead of helping Damon up, Stefan just walked away from him because he was still mad over a kiss that was mutual but both Damon and Elena failed to confess the truth to him. This didn't stop Damon from following him into the next room though, "Hey, I was asking you a question, now I know that you talked to Bonnie but I don't know what she said. Is she coming home soon or what?"

"In case you missed it from the way that she left, she hates you and if she ever does come back it will be on her terms. She may even try to kill you from what she was telling me, I mean in case you missed the memo, Bonnie wants nothing to do with you and besides why would you want to steadily lead her on when you obviously still want my girlfriend?"

"No, I don't the kiss was a mistake, I only want Bonnie now."

"Well, you have a real nice way of showing her, by kissing her best friend. Did you know that they haven't spoken since Bonnie left? Elena doesn't even know why but I now that I do, I have to be the one to tell her why Bonnie hates her now. I mean what is wrong with you?"

"I don't know but it's different with me and Bonnie or at least it was before I screwed up. I mean we just fit, she accepts me for who and what I am, and she doesn't try to change me or compare me to you. It just felt right but I didn't realize how much I cared about her until I saw that look on her face and knowing that I caused it. I had never felt this complete with any woman and yes that does include Katherine and Elena. I only wanted Elena because I thought if she chose me that it would be like rewriting history with the ending that I wanted. I never really loved her; I only projected what I felt for Katherine onto Elena because they look alike. I think that I was enamored with Katherine before and after I became a vampire because of the era that we lived in; she represented so much more than the life that we had. She represented an escape to another world adventure, so much more than the war that our father forced me into. Looking back now I realize that she never loved either of us, she merely liked to toy with brothers and to come in between them. Katherine loved games and people were her pieces to toy with, which is why she left after we were turned because she could no longer compel either one of us; therefore we were no longer her playthings to play with."

Stefan could hardly believe the words coming out of his brother's mouth. This was actually the first honest conversation that they ever had about both Katherine and Elena. Stefan wasn't sure about how to respond to everything that Damon had said but after a few seconds, he said. "Wow, I didn't think that you would ever see through Katherine's design, I knew all that the minute that I became a vampire but you wanted to be loved so much that you overlooked everything that she did. I know that is was only because you wanted someone to love you flaws and all but when someone did you screwed it up. I think that you did it intentionally because you didn't feel worthy enough to be loved by anyone. I think that there is still hope for you and Bonnie though because that's why she's staying away until she can get over you, which means that she hasn't yet."

"How do you know that did she tell you that?"

"No but she texted Caroline that she needed to get rid of an affliction called love though, which tells me that she isn't over you yet and that should give you hope."

Damon smiled and then said, "Thank you brother it does give me hope because we are not done, not by a long shot. I have to get her to listen to me one way or another, do you have any ideas?"

"I might have a few ideas to get her attention and make her see you."

"Ok, I'm listening what do you have in mind?"

"Well, I can pump Caroline for information and make her think that it is for me and Elena without her ever knowing the whole truth. What do you say want to join forces and have me help you get your lady love back?"

"Yea, why not I haven't got anything else to do this week anyways. What if I actually do get to speak with her, what do I say, I mean how will I ever get through to her?"

"Just speak from the heart and make her believe that they are more than just empty words. I mean you have to show her that you love her and not Elena and prove it. I mean it has to come from you because whether you know it or not she does love you. I can tell from the sound of her voice when she says your name or lack of saying it altogether. I think that you need her, you want her, you love her maybe but do you deserve her, well that is up to her to decide that question."

"I do love her, it just took me awhile to realize it, I want to be the man that does deserve her but I'm not sure if she would agree. I just need a chance to prove to her that I am capable of being that man for her. I don't know what to do, what do you suggest?"

"I think that your best approach would be face to face because that is the only way that you even have a shot of convincing Bonnie that you're sincere."

"Well how do you suggest that I do that when she isn't here and most likely will not be coming back here or do you know something that I don't know?"

"No, I don't know anything else but I do know of a way to get Bonnie back here before she purges you out of her system though, what do you say are you on or not?"

"Ok, how are you planning on getting her to come back to town?"

"I have a plan do you want my help or not?"

"Yes, let me hear it?"

"Ok, let me tell you my first step is that I have to tell Caroline what's going on and convince her to help us lure Bonnie back home, that is only phase one though."

"I am not sure if involving her would be a good thing because that vampire hates me and I doubt that she would do anything to help me."

"You are right, she does hate you but she loves Bonnie like a sister and she likes me, I think that I can convince her to help us."

"Fine, if you can get her to agree and help me, I will be more than grateful for that. I just want a chance to explain that I love her and we belong together, I see that now and if I could only make her believe me, then I know that we could be happy together."

"I know and I will do everything in my power to make sure that you have that shot."

With that Stefan left to go and talk to Caroline, he hoped that Stefan had good luck with that because his whole future depended on it. Luckily for both Damon and Stefan, Caroline was in such a good mood today. Stefan had to confess everything including why Bonnie really left, he wanted her to create an emergency in order for Bonnie to have to come home early before she got over what she felt for Damon. None of them counted on the fact that Bonnie might try to use magic to purge Damon from her heart and mind though. After much discussion Caroline finally agreed but only because she missed her best friend; she told Bonnie that they needed her help because Klaus was stalking her. Then later on Stefan convinced her that Klaus had abducted Caroline and her magic was needed to find her. Bonnie finally gave into their demands that she come home to help them out of this mess but afterwards she was leaving again.

What Bonnie failed to mention though was the fact that her and Lucy were working on a spell that basically erases a person from your heart and your mind, the spell does have some side-effects to it, such as there is a slight chance you will forget other people and things from your past but Bonnie was willing to take the risk.

"As, I burn thy name so it shall be cast out of my memory, Damon Salvatore, your name is as cold as ice to get over you would be nice. After this cruel memory is seen and said erase these thoughts of Damon from my heart and my head. Bless my mind and bless my heart, let these painful thoughts of love lost depart. For this memory has run its course, and now we cast it out with witches force. On my psyche it has fed, and with these words, we deem it dead, without harm to none, so mote it be done."


	8. Chapter 7: You'll Never Know

Chapter Seven: You'll Never Know

You'll never know what it feels like, to have lived life, to do something wrong and have it turn out right. You'll never know what it feels like, to cross the line, not to do what you're told and feel fine. I'm sorry, I'm sorry that you never came alive, but there's still time. Every once in a while I don't think, I just do anything I want to, whatever gives me a thrill like I've never had before. And how I feel so sad for you, always need to think things through, never let it go, well you'll never know, you'll never know. - You'll Never Know by Sarah Solovay

Those were the words that they said but they didn't realize what she lost in the spell. After the spell was said, both Bonnie and Lucy thought that everything was fine and Bonnie seemed to be herself until they started talking about mystic falls. Lucy started first, "So it seems like the spell worked, how do you feel when I say the name Damon Salvatore?"

"I don't feel anything because I don't know that person. Who is Damon Salvatore, is he related to Stefan Salvatore, Elena's new boyfriend?"

"Bonnie, what year do you think it is?"

"It's my junior year, me, Elena and Caroline have so many plans for this year. I mean if Elena could stop making out with Stefan that is. I remembered when it was only, me Elena, Caroline, Matt, and Tyler but that was before all these new people started coming into our town like Stefan Salvatore."

"I think that the spell had a few bad side effects in it, I think there are a few things that you don't remember because of the spell."

"What spell are you talking about, are you a witch or something?"

"Yes, I am a witch as are you too, your grandmother was one too or don't you remember that either?"

"My grams wasn't into witchcraft, that's crazy talk, and why are you referring to her in the past tense?"

"What you don't remember that she's dead either?"

"No, she isn't dead, you take that back, whoever you are."

"Oh, my god you don't know me either?"

"No, why should I know you?"

"Yes, I'm your distant cousin, Lucy."

Lucy was afraid now because Bonnie's friends needed the witch inside of her to help them but how could she when she didn't remember the last two years of her life. She didn't know that witchcraft was real or that vampires existed either. Lucy knew that she needed to call someone in mystic falls because this was a spell gone wrong and maybe one of them could help her to reverse the spell. She called Stefan because he was the more logical choice between the two brothers. He picked up on the second ring, "Hello?"

"Hi, is this Stefan Salvatore, I found your number in Bonnie's stuff, she's in trouble and I need your help."

"Yea, this is Stefan what is wrong with Bonnie?"

"We did this spell and it had really bad side effects, I don't know what we did wrong. I mean we were only trying to dispel your brother from her heart and mind but we must have messed up somehow. Now she doesn't remember the last two years of her life, which includes me. She doesn't remember me, Damon, the fact that her grams is dead, or the fact that witches, werewolves, hybrids, or vampires are a reality. I don't know what to do, she really wanted to help Caroline but now she doesn't remember Klaus or the threat that he poses to her. I mean what can I do now?"

"Well have you tried to reverse the spell on your own?"

"No, but I will try that right now let me put you on hold, it will only take a minute or two."

Lucy said, "Powers and emotions tied, a witches heart is where it hides. Help her through this agony, and please bless her with all her painful memories, so mote it be."

"Bonnie, are you ok?"

"Yes, I am fine but when are we going home, I miss my grams, this is the longest that I've ever been away from her?"

Lucy knew that her reversing the spell wasn't going to work anytime soon. She picked up the phone again to talk to Stefan, "No, I'm sorry but me reversing the spell is not an option, I am not sure what it's going to take to get her to remember everything. I think that her mind is rejecting me from making her remember, just what did your brother do to her anyway?"

"I am not sure because I didn't get all the details but I think that they were hooking up for a few months without telling anyone and they were convinced that it was only a sexual relationship but my guess is that Bonnie was starting to fall for Damon, until she saw him making out with my girlfriend and her best friend Elena. That was it, Bonnie left town and vowed to never return until she got Damon out of her system. I think that they were and still are in love with each other though, no matter how much they both deny it. I know them both fairly well and if you bring Bonnie home, I think we can figure out how to break the spell."

"I know that but what about Caroline, isn't she in trouble?"

"Um, about that, no Caroline is perfectly fine right now. That was only something to get Bonnie to come home early for my brother to explain things to her."

"Oh, I get it you were tricking her into coming back to mystic falls, in order for Damon to lead his case, right?"

"Well, you don't know the whole story, I really think that he has changed this time, I mean if you had seen how upset he was over her leaving."

"Well of course you would want that to happen, because then Damon wouldn't be chasing after your girlfriend Elena anymore, at least until after he had gotten Bonnie back right?"

"What is that supposed to mean that he would just use her until he could get Elena in his bed?"

"Well, you said it, I didn't."

"He is not like that, at least not all the time. Besides he may be the only way to break the spell, do you want Bonnie to remember or not?"

"Fine, I will bring her back to mystic fall but only because I need her to remember who she is and that is the only reason. I am not going to help you or your brother manipulate Bonnie."

"Good because I am not asking you to do that for either one of us, I would never ask that of you, we are not all like Katherine and you should know that."

"Fine we will be arriving in mystic falls in a couple hours ok?"

"I will look forward to seeing the both of you, bye."

As Lucy hung up the phone, it felt like she was making a deal with the devil but she had to do this because it might be the only way to make Bonnie remember her life. After Stefan got off the phone, he called Damon and told him the good news and the bad news, Bonnie was coming home but she didn't remember him or the last two years of her life either. He had a group meeting, during which he had to tell everyone the real reason the Bonnie left in the first place. This made Elena hang her head in shame but it made Caroline go into attack mode against Damon and Elena.

"How could you do that, when you go on and on about how you are nothing like Katherine but then you turn around and slut it up just like her?"

"It wasn't like that you weren't there. Besides you are not one to talk anyway, what about you and Klaus?"

"First of all there is no me and Klaus, I'm dating Tyler and I know what it means to be faithful do you? I mean Klaus was inside of Tyler and I realized and pushed him away from me. You can't even tell the difference between Stefan and Damon when they are in the same room together can you?"

"That's not funny or fair because sure you pushed him away after you almost had sex with him right?"

"At least I didn't, unlike you I know what faithful means, Tyler even left for the longest time and I stayed faithful to him through that whole time, can you say the same about when Stefan left you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, that's right Stefan didn't know that you were all over Damon when he was gone, Jeremy told me all about it, you're not mad are you it wasn't a secret or something?"


	9. Chapter 8: The Best Mistake I Ever Made

Chapter Eight: The Best Mistake I Ever Made

One step too far, all at once I'm falling, just like a star, I'm burning for you. Thought I could keep myself from feeling this way, I guess that was my first mistake. Cause suddenly I'm walking', down a dark street to your door, wanting you is driving' me insane and now my feet are standing, where they've never stood before. Guided by a twist of fate, if I lose myself with you tonight, fall apart or hold on tight, wrong or right, I won't be afraid. Cause ever if my heart should break, you'd be the best mistake I ever made - The Best Mistake I've Ever Made by Joanna Wang

Elena became extremely angry towards Caroline, Stefan and Tyler had to step in and stop them from trying to kill each other. And of course Matt was the voice of reason in this situation.

"Calm down, everyone we have all made mistakes but let us not use our past against each other because this is not about that anyway, it is about Bonnie and helping her for once after all that she has done for the two of you. The least you two can do is to put aside your own stuff and work together for Bonnie. I mean is that too much to ask for?"

"No, I am evolved and Bonnie is my best friend unlike Elena, I actually care about Bonnie, so you can count me in."

"That's not fair Caroline, you know that I love Bonnie, like she was my sister and if I had any idea about her and Damon then I never would have let him kiss me and you know it."

"Fine but you did know that he was Stefan's brother or did you forget that part, while you were letting Damon put his hands all over you?"

"I don't know why I let him kiss me but I regretted it the moment that it happened, much like the way that you let Klaus kiss you right?"

"I thought he was Tyler because he was inside of his body but as soon as I figured it out, I pushed him away from me. I am faithful, something you wouldn't know about. That's not what we need to discuss though, Bonnie is in trouble and she needs our help. Is her cousin is telling us the truth, and then Bonnie doesn't remember the last two years of her life. I don't know how we are going to break the spell, when Lucy can't and she's an experienced witch though."

Stefan spoke up, "We are not going to break the spell Damon is going to do that."

Of course in true Damon fashion, he chose that exact moment to come into the room, "Just how do you expect me to do that little brother?"

"If anyone can break the spell and get through to Bonnie, it would be you. I know that she was hurt when she left but I also know that she wouldn't have left like that if she didn't have deep feelings for you. Those type of feelings don't just go away, I should know they pulled me back from the edge of a cliff, so many times in my life. I think that all you have to do is be alone with her and those feelings will come rushing back to her and so will her memory as well."

"Ok, I will give it my best shot but I am not making any promises though."

Bonnie arrived back in mystic falls sooner than they realized, Lucy took her to the Salvatore boarding house, she knew that they would all be gathered there awaiting their arrival. When they pulled up towards the house, Bonnie looked at Lucy confused and then she said, "What are we doing here; I thought that you were taking me home?"

"I am but I needed to stop here first there are some of your friends that wanted to see you inside of this house ok?"

"Fine but I hope that we are not here for too long though."

They went inside, as Bonnie looked around nothing seemed to be jogging her memory. Not Elena, not Matt, not Caroline or Tyler even, then Damon came into the room and Bonnie fainted. Her head never hit the floor though because Damon caught her before she hit the ground. They brought her to the living room and laid her on the couch, waiting for her to come around. They all thought and hoped that when she did wake up that her memories would be restored but they would be sadly mistaken. Bonnie started to awaken and as she looked around the room, nothing seemed to be familiar to her with the exception of Caroline, Elena, Matt, and Tyler.

"Where I am and how did I get here?"

Caroline spoke up first, "You don't remember anything, what is the last thing that you do remember?"

"I remember a party that me, you and Elena all went to with Matt and she was thinking about breaking up with him as I recall."

Elena had this look of dread on her face as she left the room. Damon followed her for a moment and asked her what party that Bonnie was referring to.

"She's talking about the night that my parents died, that is the time that her mind chose to retreat to because it was right before all these terrible things started happening to us. If I could go back to that time and not remember any of this then I would. I'm afraid what if we never get Bonnie back, I mean what if she never remembers those missing years?"

"That isn't an option because finally after all this time, someone loves me flaws and all and I refuse to lose her just because I screwed up."

They went back into the room where a very confused Bonnie was staring at Damon, so intensely. Then suddenly Damon made an announcement, "Everyone needs to clear the room, while me and Bonnie get reacquainted with each other again ok?"

The majority was fine with that decision with the exception of Lucy, she protested this because she didn't trust vampires at all but Damon especially though.

"How do I know that he won't compel her into doing something else or being someone else?"

"I would never do that and besides I can't compel witches, only someone like Klaus is capable of doing that."

"Fine but nothing better happen to Bonnie."

With that they all left the room leaving Bonnie and Damon completely alone in the room. He shut the doors for them to have some privacy, even though he knew that Elena, Caroline, Tyler, and Stefan could all hear what was going on in that room. Bonnie looked around the room in a panic and said, "Why did you tell my friends to all leave me alone with you? I don't even know who you are, what do you want with me?"

"I only want you to remember, what we had and remember the rest of your life because even the painful memories are what made you the person that you are and I wouldn't change a thing about you."

"Why are you doing this to me?"

He was getting frustrated, he walked up to Bonnie and grabbed her, and he pulled her towards him in an embrace. This felt so familiar to her but she couldn't place it in her mind.

Then she said softly, "I'm sorry but I don't know you, maybe you are confusing me with someone else?"

Damon knew that he had better do something and soon because he was running out of time, finally he did the only thing that he could think of; he grabbed her and kissed her. The kiss awakened so many different feelings in Bonnie and then suddenly she got a rush of images going through her head. It was like all her missing memories just decided to come back all at once. When he finally pulled away from her, Bonnie remembered everything. Unfortunately for Damon that wasn't all good though because she remembered his betrayal as well.

She blinked back the tears that she was fighting back and said, "Damon, what am I doing here?"

Then she remembered the rest about the spell and the not remembering anything about the last two years of her life. Then she said, "Why did you help me to remember, you could've had everything that you ever wanted, why did you do it?"

"Because it turns out that everything I ever wanted is you. I don't want some version of you without your memories I want the whole person that you are."

"I don't understand you sometimes, I mean you make these mistakes but I can't seem to get you out of my system, no matter what I do. Why can't I forget about you?"

"I think that maybe you don't want to get me out of you system."

"Sometimes I think that you are the worst mistake that I ever made and other times I think that you are the best mistake I ever made. I thought I could keep myself from feeling this way, I guess that was my first mistake and I should have known better because even if my heart should break, you were be the best mistake I ever made, Damon but we can't be together. It would never work we would never work, it's just too late, I am not staying too long."


	10. Chapter 9: Complicated

Chapter Nine: Complicated

I'm so scared that, the way that I feel is written all over my face. When you walk into the room, I wanna find a hiding place. We used to laugh, we used to hug, the way that old friends do but now a smile and a touch of your hand just make me come unglued, it's such a contradiction do I lie or tell the truth? Is it fact or fiction, the way I feel for you? It's so complicated, I'm so frustrated, I wanna hold you close, I wanna push you away, I wanna make you go, I wanna make you stay, should I say it, should I tell you how I feel? Oh, I want you to know but then again I don't, it's so complicated - Complicated by Carolyn Dawn Johnson

Bonnie tried to avoid Damon at all costs but he wasn't going to let her. The day that she left the boarding house, he knew that no matter what she said it wasn't over because it would never be over. It seemed that whenever Bonnie was somewhere in town, that Damon would just show up unannounced as usual. Today was no different either, she and Lucy went to the grill to get a bite to eat and who should they run into but Damon.

"What are you doing here, haven't I made it clear enough, I want you to stay away from me?"

"I don't believe you, and it's a free country, I can go wherever I want to go. Besides I like the drinks here and the women aren't too bad either. It's like they just roll out the welcome wagon for all the vampires in this town."

"Don't joke about feeding on people, what if someone heard you?"

"Oh, so now you care about me?"

"Stop it, that's not fair and you know it. I still have feelings for you but all you could ever see was Elena. That's not my fault if like a stupid person, that I am, I fell for someone that's emotionally unavailable, that's my fault completely."

She started to walk away from him yet again but he wasn't letting her off that easy, he followed her out the door. At first she didn't notice that he was following her until she turned around at the last minute. Then she said, "What the hell do you think you are doing Damon?"

"Nothing, I am only making sure that the woman that I love gets home safely."

"Don't throw those words around like that because they lose their meaning after a while."

He pulled her to a stop and pulled her towards him and then he said softly, "I do love you and I will not stop until I make you believe it. We're not over, I refuse to believe it and I will do anything to fix this. What can I do to convince you?"

"Do you want to know what you can do, tell me that you will never put your life or mine at risk in the name of saving Elena Gilbert and then we can talk again. Can you do that?"

"No, I'm sorry but I can't do that but not for the reasons that you think though. Please let me explain it to you?"

"Fine, you have five minutes to tell me why her life is more important than my life, your life or anyone else's life, tell me?"

"Her life isn't more important than your life but it's important that she does live because if she died then I would lose my brother forever. I know it doesn't make sense because up until now, it seemed like I hated Stefan but he has been the only thing in my life that has been consistent, I don't know what I would do without him."

"Ok, I can understand that because you and Stefan have a very complicated life together. I have one question to ask you, if both me and Elena were both in danger who would you save?"

"That's not a fair question to ask me and you know it. I care about Elena but I love you. Why do you always have to question everything about me, I mean why can't you just accept what I am offering to you?"

"Because I want the fairytale but you will never give me that and it's not because you are incapable of giving someone that fairytale. You would never give it to me because whether you want to admit it or not, you love Elena still and until you get her out of your system, we can never be together. Now please let me go because you certainly don't love me."

"I can't let you go because I do love you."

With those words spoken Damon kissed Bonnie and she felt all those feelings inside of her that she had been trying to push down. It seemed that all Damon had to do was look at her and she would just melt there on the spot. He was bad for her but she couldn't stop loving him.

Bonnie pushed him away at the last moment and said, "Stop you are making this too complicated and I can't deal with you when you are like this."

Then she ran away from Damon yet again, he knew that he was getting to her though. He also knew that he was very close to losing her and if he didn't do something drastic soon that he would lose her forever. He had a plan, she wanted him to choose between her and Elena, and well he would have to make it look like he did. He was going to have Stefan help him set up a situation where it seemed like both Elena and Bonnie were in danger, then he would save Bonnie without a second though. He hoped that this would prove to her that she was the woman that he loved and wanted without regret. He only hoped that he could convince his brother to help him win the woman that he loved back to him.

The plan that he had in mind involved Klaus, which meant that he, would have to get him to cooperate with them but that would be a hard sell. The plan was that Klaus would abduct both Bonnie and Elena and make Damon choose which one to save and of course Damon would choose Bonnie leaving no doubt in her mind about who Damon really loved. He filled Stefan in on the plan and Stefan agreed to help him but he didn't think it was a good idea though. He went to see Klaus and convince him to help them.

"Hi, Damon what can I do for you?"

"Well, I want you to abduct Bonnie and Elena and then make me choose between them. Then after I choose Bonnie you surrender and let Elena go."

Klaus started smiling and then he said, "And just why would I do something so pointless for me. What's in it for me?"

"Well, I need Bonnie to realize that we belong together, because I need her, can't you understand?"

"Again I ask what's in it for me?"

"I know Caroline."

"What about Caroline, she has made it perfectly clear on where she stands."

"Well, I could make her see you in a different light."

"Oh, yea she hates you more than she hates me and she would be furious if she knew I helped you to deceive her best friend. Now please try again, what's in it for me?"

"Ok, I know that she does hate me but her and my brother are best friends lately and if you help us then Stefan will help you, deal?"

"Fine but not until I hear it from Stefan that he will help me get closer to Caroline."

"Fine, you have a deal let me go get Stefan then."

He left to go find his brother but he didn't realize that he would be occupied with Elena of all people. Apparently they had worked out all their issues because they were back to having sleepovers already. Damon walked into Stefan's room, not even bothering to notice that Stefan wasn't alone in there. Elena and Stefan both pulled the covers up over their heads embarrassed beyond belief. "Hey, get out of here Damon, god tell him to leave Stefan."

"Yes, Damon leave as if you couldn't tell that we were busy."

"Please, like it's not anything that I've seen before, get dressed we got work to do remember you said that you would help me?"

"Yes, I do remember Damon but can't it wait?"

"No, you have to go talk to Klaus and get him to help me with my plan."

"Oh, do you mean you're crazy ass plan that I told is not going to work, that plan?"

"Yes that would be the plan, now get up and get dressed, I'll be waiting downstairs."

"Do you really have to go and help Damon?"

"Yes, I promised but if this works then all this Bonnie's side and Damon's side stuff will finally be over with. Trust me that I am so ready for them to get back together already. Why is she so stubborn?"

"Well, she's not the only stubborn one; I mean Damon messed up, and I did too but ever since I became a vampire my senses are on overdrive."

"I know and that is part of the reason that I forgave you. Do you think that Bonnie will give Damon the same forgiveness?"

"I don't know but I hope that she does because maybe they will find happiness like us."


	11. Chapter 10: Whatever It Takes

Chapter Ten: Whatever It Takes

A strangled smile fell from your face; it kills me that I hurt you this way. The worst part is that I didn't even know; now there's a million reasons for you to go but if you can find a reason to stay, I'll do whatever it takes, to turn this around, I know what's at stake, I know that I've let you down, and if you give me a chance. Believe that I can change; I'll keep us together whatever it takes - Whatever It Takes by Lifehouse

Damon wasn't going to give up, not when you felt her respond to his kiss a mere few hours ago. He would get her to forgive him if it took everything that he had inside. Bonnie was stubborn though and she was intent on staying away from Damon. She would have already left but her father finally decided to show up and play parent for the first time in her life. He told her to stay until at least until the summer came and she agreed against her better judgment.

His plan would take place soon because he had to get Bonnie back whatever it takes. He had finally got Klaus and Stefan both on board with his crazy ass plan as they both put it. They finally agreed on something and as usual it was against Damon. There were a few kinks in plan because no one told Matt, Caroline, or Tyler about the plan, therefore this left them open to mess up Damon's plan.

If something can go wrong for Damon it usually does go wrong for him, that's why he didn't want to leave anything up to chance, not when his whole future with Bonnie was on the line. Damon knew that he couldn't take the chance that something could and would go wrong. Therefore he had to make sure that Matt, Caroline and Tyler didn't mess up his plans for Bonnie. He had forgotten about Bonnie's cousin Lucy though.

He compelled Matt to not talk to Bonnie the day that he was going to implement his plan. He convinced Stefan to talk to Caroline and have her talk to Tyler; he convinced them that they were going to play an innocent prank on Bonnie and to not respond to her calls for help. It all seemed to be coming together for once for Damon. Klaus, Elena, and Stefan were all doing their part but there was something that none of them realized, how powerful Bonnie was now and how much her cousin would interfere with their plan.

Klaus decided on this old warehouse outside of town for the plan to work. He had Elena tied up to make it look good but getting Bonnie proved to be more of a challenge for Klaus but he was always up for a challenge though. He tried to abduct her after school but Lucy was there picking her up and he didn't know what power they both had together. He tried several different times but it seemed that Lucy was with Bonnie all the time. Finally he called Damon, he picked up on the second ring, "Yea, what do you want now Klaus?"

"Well, I want you to distract Lucy and get her away from Bonnie unless you want your plan to go down the drain?"

"Fine, I will take care of the little witch, just be ready to abduct Bonnie ok?"

"Fine, I am holding up my end of the deal but you better make sure that Stefan up holds his part of the deal too?"

"Don't worry, my brother always keeps his word, he's loyal to a fault."

They both hung up without another word to be spoken to each other. Damon called Lucy on the phone and told her that he needed to see her alone. He told her that it was about what happened between him and Bonnie. Since she didn't know the whole story about what really happened between them and she was curious about it, so she agreed to meet him alone, which meant that Bonnie would be all alone in her grandmother's house. This house was of course open to any vampires and since Klaus wasn't a vampire but a hybrid, there wasn't any house that she could hide from him in.

He waited for Lucy to leave and as soon as she did, he went inside to abduct Bonnie. She was asleep but he didn't want a magical fight, therefore he quickly said a spell that kept her unconscious until the time was right. The only reason that he agreed to this plan with Damon was because he wanted Caroline no matter whatever it took. A few hours later Bonnie awoke in a dirty room, tied up hanging from the ceiling; she looked over and realized that Elena was in the same position that she was in now. She reached for her magic and realized that there was a circle of something drawn on the ground preventing her from using magic at all. Now Bonnie felt like she was in panic mode because they were both in a dangerous situation and it didn't look good.

"Elena, please wake up, do you remember who brought us here?"

As Elena pretended to wake up and look confused, then she said, "I'm not sure but I think it was Klaus though. I don't know why but I'm sure that it has something to do with either Damon or Stefan though."

Bonnie noticed that this was the first time that she and Elena have seen each other let alone spoken to each other since the incident that happened between Elena and Damon. Bonnie knew that they would eventually see each other again and talk again but she didn't think that it would happen like this though.

"Why do you think that?"

"Well because they both care about both of us or do you not believe that anymore?"

"No, they do care about us but they both love you, not me."

"Is this really the time that you want to talk about Damon now?"

"No but there may not be a later for us, I think that we should clear the air now."

"Fine, ok, I let Damon kiss me and that was wrong. Stefan forgave me because he knows that it was a mistake. I don't love Damon and it was a huge mistake letting him kiss me. The only reason that I think it happened was because my emotions are intensified now that I'm a vampire. I don't have feelings for Damon and he doesn't have feelings for me either, we talked about it. He told me that he merely projected what he felt for Katherine all those years ago. It wasn't real though."

"I don't care about what Damon does or doesn't feel for you because that doesn't matter anymore to me."

"If that were true than you would have talked to me long before now and why won't you forgive Damon then, I mean if you really feel nothing for him now?"

"I need to be free of this drama, the only reason that I haven't left yet is because my father wants me to stay here and finish the school year out. I don't care how you've convinced yourself and Stefan that you will be faithful but I know that it's only a matter of time before you let Damon consume and destroy you because he will. Take it from me, I know all about the ways that he can seduce and destroy a woman."

"It sounds like you are talking from personal experience, why don't you just admit it, you Bonnie Bennett, fell for the bad boy Damon Salvatore?"

"Because I was supposed to be better than you and Caroline, I wasn't supposed to let it get that far but it did and now I can't seem to stop myself from caring about him. I mean no matter what I do, I can't get Damon out of my system. What's wrong with me Elena?"

"Nothing, you're in love with Damon and that isn't a horrible thing as you think it is. He made a mistake and threw away something that had the potential of becoming something great and why do you think that he did that?"

"I don't know because he's a stupid guy?"

"Well, yes he is that but he is also a self-destructive guy as well, I mean whenever something good happens in his life he assumes that it will never last. If by chance it does, he finds a way to destroy it before it destroys him. I mean you know that Bonnie and yet you still got involved with him, why?"

"I don't know, I was lonely and he was there."

"No, come on, be honest, you never did casual sex before, why did you hook up?"

"Fine, I have always kind of had a thing for him but he never noticed me until that one night. I thought that it was the best mistake that I ever made but I was so embarrassed the next day. I didn't know what to say to him but he did all the talking and I didn't have to do anything."

"Wait a minute, are you telling me that he seduced you but you let him think that you didn't want to be with him, when the whole time you really wanted him?"

"Well, it sounds bad when you say it like that, but yes. I wanted him for a while and I thought if I spent one night with him that it would be enough but it wasn't enough. It was like he was a drug and I was so addicted that I couldn't see straight."

Suddenly they both noticed that they weren't alone any longer but that Klaus was there.

"Is that right, you were addicted to sleeping with the enemy, wow Bennett, I would have thought you liked the good guys more like Jeremy Gilbert, what happened with that one?"


	12. Chapter 11: Broken

Chapter Eleven: Broken

The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight, maybe it can start tomorrow, from stealing all my time and I am here still waiting, though I still have my doubts, I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out. I'm falling apart; I'm barley breathing with a broken heart that's still beating. In the pain, there is healing, in your name, I find meaning, so I'm holding on, I'm holding on, I'm barely holding on to you - Broken by Lifehouse

Klaus was laughing at how pathetic that Bonnie seemed at the moment but he would say or do anything to get close to Caroline. He knew that this might be his final attempt to get Caroline to see him in a new light, especially with her relationship with Tyler on shaky ground at the most. While Tyler didn't deny his indiscretion, which left Klaus wondering how to let it slip that Tyler was unfaithful without it leading back to him and he thought that hearing it from her friends would be perfect.

"I just don't understand you women, you all claim that you want the good guy but he is the one to lie and cheat on you, at least with a guy like me or Damon you know what you are getting. No tricks or anything, we are what you see."

Elena spoke up, "I don't want to hear why you think that guys like you are better than guy like Stefan, Matt or even Tyler now. Frankly, Klaus I am not impressed, did you do this to impress Damon or was it Stefan this time? I mean what are you trying to prove who the better villain is?"

"No, even close Miss Bennett, you want to know what happens when a bad villain as you put it goes straight, he tries to be the good guy but old habits are hard to break just ask Jeremy, Tyler and Damon, they tried to play the good guy but their nature got in the way of doing the right thing. I mean if you want the good guy, the only one that I see in this town that fits the bill is Matt but he is only human though. I highly doubt that you would want him though, I mean if you want that fire and passion in your man, then you both need to accept the monster that lies underneath the men that you both love."

Bonnie spoke up, "I don't know what you think that you are accomplishing here but it isn't working, I will never forgive Damon. So if that is what this is then you should just let us go because it is over between me and Damon. Oh and leave Jeremy out of this it has nothing to do with him or what happened between us."

"I would except it was the perfect example of a bad guy trying to do the right thing and failing and hurting the people that he claimed to care about. I know that Stefan tried to do the same thing as did Damon and Tyler but it always ends the same way, their nature overcomes whatever they feel for some girl. I mean if they were human, maybe they could overcome their nature but they're not human and that didn't stop Jeremy from cheating on you with a ghost did it?"

Elena couldn't take it anymore, she wondered when Damon was going to get there and end this nightmare that was Klaus. "Stop talking about my brother, you don't even know him and why do you keep bringing up Tyler anyway?"

"No reason, except that he's been lying to your friend Caroline."

Bonnie had to find out what he was referring to, "What are you talking about Tyler loves Caroline and he would never lie to her."

"Well, then it must have been my imagination that he had another girl in his house the other day. Color me surprised that she was the same werewolf girl that helped him to break his sire bond to me, yea while Tyler was in the cold mountains he wasn't alone. Does that surprise you because I thought that he was the faithful kind of dog, didn't you?"

"He was like that but he changed since they have been together, you don't know him like we do." Elena defended Tyler's actions.

Then Bonnie spoke up, "Even if you are telling the truth about Tyler, which I highly doubt but I am sure there is a plausible explanation for what he was doing with that other girl. Elena's right you don't know him like we do."

"I know but before he even became a werewolf wasn't he using Matt's sister Vicky for sex or did I get that information wrong again?"

"Yes, that's true but he changed."

"Please sweet Elena, if anyone should know by now it's you but a leopards don't change their spots, they can't they are incapable of changing anything about their nature. And as soon as you and your friends learn to accept that fact, then you lot will be a lot happier."

"Never, people do change and I can prove it."

"Really Miss Bennett, I'm intrigued now, please do tell, how can you prove it?"

"I can prove because in the past Stefan would have come to save us or at least Elena but I think that it is Damon that will come and save us this time."

"Now why would you think that, prey-tell?"

"Because of his obsession with Elena, it's stronger than Stefan's love for her unfortunately for me."

"You love him, with everything that he has done to you in the last few years, but you love Damon still, regardless of everything else."

"That's not true, you take that back, you are nothing but a soulless monster and there is nothing good or clean in you, I don't love him, I can't."

Bonnie started crying because she knew that he was right that no matter how far she ran, no matter what spell she did, nothing would change the fact that she loved Damon still. It wasn't like she didn't try to let go of those feelings she held for him because she did but she couldn't stop loving him no matter what it took.

"Just admit it already; you love Damon Salvatore, don't you?"

"Yes, I do as stupid as it sounds, I love Damon Salvatore and god help me but I can't let him go and I don't think I want to let him go either."

"Well good, we can find out where Damon's heart lies once and for all then."

Elena got worried for a moment and said, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about this."

Klaus waved his hand in the air and revealed Damon and Stefan both tied up in a similar fashion as they both were restrained. This didn't seem like a part of the plan to Elena but she knew that Klaus never liked to stick to the script too much in the past. This is why she was a bit worried but not as much as Bonnie was when she realized that no one would be saving them unless Klaus decided to let them go. Both Stefan and Damon looked like they were unconscious.

"Are they hurt, why haven't they woken up yet? If you've done something to either of them, my cousin Lucy will destroy you."

"Calm down, I haven't done nothing to them, besides didn't you want to know who Damon loves you or your best friend?"

"Yes, but I already know that he loves Elena, no matter what he says. I don't need some test to prove that I'm right."

"Well, no you don't but this test isn't for you but for them. You will see what I mean in a moment or two."

All of a sudden they both saw him lower some lever which made two stakes come towards both Elena and Bonnie, then two more towards Damon and Stefan. Then he pulled another lever that made Bonnie and Elena face towards each other and he did the same thing to Stefan and Damon as well.

Then Klaus said, "Now the real fun starts, you see the button on the left of you push it."

After both Bonnie and Elena did, they realized that the button makes the stake move closer to one of them. Bonnie's button made Damon become closer to death but Elena's button made Stefan closer to death. Basically they each had someone else's life in their hands. Stefan and Damon finally woke up and realized that their plan wasn't going as either one of them had planned on it going.

"Finally, I thought the girls were going to have to do all the hard work. Now who is going to die that is up to the four of you which two dies and which two gets to live. You decide but you better do it soon because if no one pushes a button in the next five minutes then all four stakes will start moving by their selves, tick-tock?"

"No, this wasn't supposed to happen Klaus."

"I know that I altered the script but I think that this is a better use of my time don't you?"

Stefan got nervous and said, "How are we supposed to help you if we're all dead Klaus?"


	13. Chapter 12: Forgiveness

Chapter Twelve: Forgiveness

And you ask for forgiveness, you're asking too much, I have sheltered my heart, in a place you can't touch. I don't believe when you tell me, your love is real 'cause you don't know much about heaven, boy if you have to hurt to feel. Every time I see you, I can't help but look away, all along I had believed, everything you'd say, when I look now, I know I've seen your face before, I don't want your deceiving smile, standing at my door - Forgiveness by Sarah McLachlan

Klaus laughed and said, "No, I don't expect you all to die in fact there is a way out of this situation for everyone but that is entirely up to you to find the way out. All that you have to do is just embrace the woman that you love or not, that is up to both you and your brother, Damon."

"I'm confused Klaus, if I push this button then it will kill Elena and if Damon pushes his button then it will kill Bonnie and the same goes for Bonnie and Elena but if none of us are willing to push any button then we all die together is that it?"

"What sick game are you playing now, Klaus? This wasn't part of the deal."

Klaus didn't bother to respond to any of their questions, either they would figure it out before time ran out on them or they wouldn't and someone wouldn't be going home tonight.

"Oh, I so knew that this had Damon's prints all over this, so what was this a set up from the start? What was the plan that you had to include Klaus of all people?" Bonnie yelled across the room as only she could, with such fire inside of her.

"I was only trying to do something to get your attention because nothing else was working; I mean what else was I supposed to do?"

"I don't know send flowers like a normal person, oh that's right you're not a person but a vampire, who does sick and twisted things. If you want me for real in the real world then you have to grow up and stop playing these childish games with me. If you really do love me then you have to prove it without stupid games, Damon."

"Your right but I've never been in a healthy and stable relationship, hell I've never even seen one before. I don't know what to do or how to act; this is unchartered territory for me. You have to cut me a break every now and then, ok?"

"Well, as much as I love the drama that is the soap opera that is our lives, could we get on with this because we are running out of time."

Damon started thinking about how Klaus worded the words about how they could all escape this situation without any one dying. As he thought more about it, the he started to smile.

Then he said, "I think that I know how we can all get out of this without anyone dying."

"I am sorry that you both convinced me to help and now we are all stuck, so please enlighten us about how do we get out of this mess that is all your fault anyway, Damon?"

This is when it hit Bonnie that not only Damon tricked her but her friends were in on this trick as well. This almost enraged Bonnie to know that they thought so very little of her that she wouldn't figure it all out by herself.

"Wow, and here I thought that only Damon thought so very little of my intelligence but apparently my friends think that I am stupid as well, nice to know what little you think of me."

Elena jumped into the conversation, "It wasn't like that at all, we only wanted to help because I wanted my friend back and I thought that if you forgave Damon that you would forgive me too. I know that it's selfish but I missed you, I mean before all this weird stuff started happening, me, you, Caroline, Matt, and Tyler were all friends or don't you remember that?"

"I do remember that but now isn't the time or place, what did you mean by you know how we could escape Damon?"

"Finally, ready to listen to me, well it was in how Klaus worded the words he said either two of us die or we all die together and then he said that there is a way out for everyone. I think that the way out is if we all push the buttons at the same time, jamming the frequency in all four buttons because they are all connected to each other."

There was a look of pure shock on all their faces because they couldn't believe what he was suggesting they do. From a different point of view it seemed like Damon was telling them to all commit joint suicide with him, which wasn't something any of them wanted to do at the moment. Damon's plan was crazy but maybe it was crazy enough to just work.

"I'm not sure if I heard to correctly because it sounded like you said we should all kill each other, Damon please tell me that you have another plan?"

Bonnie was nervous and everyone could hear it in her voice but Damon knew that he had to calm her down if it was going to work, the way that he wanted it work.

"No, the plan is that we all push the button at the same time, thus jamming the frequency and saving all of our lives. I know that it will work but the problem is that you all need to trust me and react at the same time."

"Well, you are right because I don't trust you and I'm not sure that Stefan or Elena should trust you either. I mean just give us one reason to trust you with our lives?"

"I know that I have hurt each and every one of you at some point in your lives but trust me now because I know what I am talking about and I know that Klaus wouldn't risk all of our lives and take the risk that we all die either. I mean if you can't trust me then at least trust that?"

"Fine, since we don't have a choice in the matter, then I will trust that you are right about pushing the button at the same time, are we ready yet?"

Both Stefan and Elena agreed with Bonnie because the alternative was worse for them. Since they all agreed, the countdown began, "Five, four, three, two, one and push."

They all pushed the button at the same time and at first nothing happened but after a few seconds all four stakes started moving closer to their targets at an alarming speed as well.

"Um, I think you were wrong, Damon and now we are all going to die, thanks a lot Damon."

As the stakes were becoming closer all four people, they started to go into panic mode and it wasn't a pretty sight either. Since Bonnie figured that these may be her only moments left on earth, she figured that she should confess her true feelings for Damon.

"Before we leave this world forever Damon, I think that I should confess something."

"Ok, well we don't have a lot of time, Bonnie, so if you have anything else to say then you better say it now because there might not be a later, spit it out already?"

Bonnie closed her eyes because she couldn't bear to look at them while she admitted her true feelings out loud about Damon.

"Damon, I am in love with you, I don't know when it happened or how but I love you and for some reason, I can't get you out of my system. If we're going to die in this very moment, then I am glad that we are together at least."

Damon was speechless for a moment, and then he said, "I love you too, but I didn't realize how I felt about you until I thought that I might lose you forever. I know that it is not the time or place to beg for an apology but since we might not survive this, I have to know do you finally forgive me."

"Yes, if we weren't most likely going to die at any moment, I would forgive you and actually be in a relationship with you."

Damon started smiling, the stake was only a mere inches away from his heart but he didn't care because it seemed like he had finally gotten through to Bonnie for once and for all. He knew that she was finally his forever because no one could ever take back a deathbed confession. Bonnie was happy with her resolve because even if they died together right then and there it didn't matter because they were all together and happy for once in their lives.

As the cause of their destruction came ever so closer to them, Bonnie spoke up, "I think that I should make it clear to you, Elena that I do forgive you too. In fact, I forgave you awhile ago but I was too stubborn to come and talk to you about it. I was just so angry and now we are all going to die, because you all trusted Klaus, yet again, when will you learn?"

Stefan smiled and said, "That's why we need you to keep us all in line."

Just when it seemed that their destruction was imminent and only seconds away from hitting all four of their marks, all of a sudden the stakes stopped and their bindings were set lose. They were all alive and free; the first thing that Damon did was grab Bonnie and kiss her. It was the first time that they had kissed each other in front of anyone. It felt weird for both of them to be so openly with each other in front of other people. It was the first time that Bonnie didn't pull away from Damon's advances. They kissed each other so passionately; Elena & Stefan both had to turn away because it made them blush at how intoxicated they both seemed with each other.


	14. Chapter 13: I'm Not An Angel

Chapter Thirteen: I'm Not An Angel

You made a mistake, on the day that you met me and lost your way, you saw all the signs but you let it go, you closed your eyes. I shoulda told you to leave cause I knew all the time you couldn't handle me, but you're hard to resist, when you're on your knees begging me. I tear you down; I'll make you bleed eternally, can't help myself, from hurting you when it's hurting me. I don't have wings, so flyin with me won't be easy cause I'm not an angel, I'm not an angel. Hate being that wall that you hit when you feel like you gave it all; I keep taking the blame, when we both know that I'll never change - I'm Not An Angel by Halestorm

After everyone realized that they were all free, clear and alive for once in their lives, this is when Klaus chose to appear as his usual self. He started smiling and then he said, "Oh, it's good that all of you figured it out, who finally did or was it a group effort?"

Bonnie spoke up first after she finally pulled away from Damon, "Actually, it was all Damon, he figured it out and convinced us all to trust him and we did."

"Wow, after everything that he has done to every single one of you, I am surprised that you guys just trusted him without fail. I mean how could you all do that, how does he continually gain trust that easily after everything that he has done? I can't even get my siblings to forgive me for what I've done. How do you do it Damon?"

"Well, I start by not trying to put my brother in a coffin for the rest of his life as you did with your siblings. I wouldn't be surprised if they all formed a mob to murder you as you would have done to them if you thought that it suited your needs. Unlike you, I actually do care about my brother, no matter what we've been through in the last few years together. I know that you find loyalty to be a foreign concept to you but some families that means everything and that is something that you never could understand. That's why you will always end up alone, I should know I almost was you but I turned it around."

Klaus laughed and then said, "I like all of you, that's the only reason that I haven't put an end to your existence yet. I could have you know, I have the time and the resources that I could have done away with the lot of you, multiple times already but you people are just too entertaining for me to do away with you. I know that it seems like you've won, for now Damon because you did the impossible and convinced the girl to forgive you and take you back but you'll screw it up without any help from me at all. Whether you want to believe it or not, Bonnie, Damon hasn't changed people like him don't know how to change. I should know we are so much alike that it's scary. I have never changed and I never would, not even for the love of a good woman. Don't you see it, a leopard doesn't change his spots, not for any reason or any person, he will do what he always does, pull you in just enough until you are head over heels more in love with him and then he will pull the rug out from under you and hurt you even than he already has in the past. You may not know it but I do, Damon will hurt you again."

Bonnie was fighting back the anger inside of her and he just spilled that venom all over her and Damon as if they would believe a word that he said. It seemed that every single time that they trusted Klaus and decided to work with him instead of against him, that they regretted it because he betrayed them always.

Finally after Bonnie couldn't take another word from Klaus, she spoke up, "I don't care what you do or say Klaus because nothing that comes out of your mouth holds any water with me because as we all know your nothing but a liar. This is why no one will ever believe the lies that you were saying about Tyler either, so if you plan on one of us going to Caroline and telling her that he is cheating on her, then you will be sadly disappointed then. That's not going to happen and good luck in trying to convince Caroline that it's the truth because without any proof no one is ever going to believe a word that comes out of your lying mouth."

With that she smiled and turned towards Damon and kissed him passionately because she knew that it would upset Klaus, knowing that he ended up with nothing while they all got a better ending to their stories then he ever would to his story. It was really his own fault that he ended up alone in world because every person that tried to love him, Klaus rejected them as he did his sister and if a person has trouble showing their family affection then what hope is there for them to be romantically involved with someone. Bonnie, Damon, Stefan and Elena knew why Klaus always ended up alone and how it was all of his own making.

They all knew why Klaus was making the statements about Damon as well, it was an avoidance thing, and he thought if he could make them question their own judgments then maybe they wouldn't notice how he betrayed their trust yet again but he was dead wrong on that count.

"I know exactly why you are saying these things about Damon, and it isn't because he think that Bonnie shouldn't trust Damon again. You are implying these things to throw us off the track, thinking that we are not going to notice that once again, you are the one that can't be trusted. I mean after all this time, don't you think that we notice your stall tactics and the old bait and switch as well, I mean how well do you think that you have us all fooled?"

Elena was beyond angry because this was the chance to wipe the slate clean and lay all the cards on the table but Klaus as usual couldn't play fair because all he ever knew was lies, cheating and manipulation as well. Honestly, they were surprised that he got this far without trying to kill anyone that they knew recently, it was out of character for him, which in their mind it could only mean one thing that he had to be up to something else that required their help.

As they were discussing the Tyler and Caroline situation Damon and Stefan looked at the girls confused until Stefan finally spoke up, "What are you talking about Tyler didn't cheat on Caroline did he?"

Klaus just couldn't resist, especially because the two girls refused to believe him, "Yes it is true, while young Tyler was away trying to break his sire bond to me, he wasn't alone in the mountains. He had to have some hot werewolf girl to keep him warm at night. If you don't believe me, then why don't you go and ask Tyler because she is staying at his house as we speak? You may not believe me but don't let your eyes deceive you, I even confronted him about it and he didn't even bother to deny it at all."

Bonnie, Elena and Stefan were shocked because it was sinking in that he might be telling the truth for once because why would he tell them to ask Tyler if it were true. It made no sense to them, why he would risk everything for something that didn't mean anything to him. None of them could speak for a moment but the one that spoke up first was Damon.

"I told you guys to not trust a werewolf or a hybrid because they are the ones that deceive and lie right to your faces. And here everyone thinks that I'm the bad guy, I think that we shouldn't involve ourselves in this mess with Caroline and Tyler though. I mean if it's true then I am sure that Caroline will figure it out in her own time and if it's not true, then no harm no foul."

Elena was about to say something but Stefan beat her to it, "No, I can't leave it like this we need to find out for sure if Tyler is playing Caroline for a fool because if she is ambushed it could push her over the rails, I mean you saw what happened to me just recently, we owe it to our friend, whether you like it or not Damon."

"He's right Damon and you know it and besides of we are going to have a real future then you have to be more accepting of Caroline because she is my best friend just like Elena is. I think that we have to go down this road and save Caroline from any heartbreak, I know that you're not an angel but what Klaus said to me didn't sway my decision to be with you still, I do forgive you and I love you but we have to work on our trust issues if we are going to have a real shot at having a future together. I know that I want that but the question is do you want that or was this all about the conquest of having me again?"

"Please, if this were only about having you again, I wouldn't have fought so hard for your forgiveness, I want a real relationship for once in my life and I am in unchartered territory and while I may not always do the right things or say the right things, I do love you with every fiber in my being though. If I had to go to the depths of hell to get you back then I would because nothing is going to stand in our way this time, it's just you and me together and if that includes helping Caroline, out of this situation, then I will gladly get on board of this crazy train with you because I love you, Bonnie."

Stefan and Elena were both like, "Aw, isn't that too sweet for words."

They all decided that their best course of action was to confront Tyler with their accusations about his infidelity with another werewolf girl because if even part of that were true Caroline need to know the truth and from all of their experiences they knew that keeping secrets was a relationship killer and if Tyler learned anything from the past year, well he should have learned that but if he didn't, they were going to give him the wakeup call of his life.


	15. Chapter 14: Beautiful Disaster

Chapter Fourteen: Beautiful Disaster

He drowns in his dreams, an exquisite extreme I know, he's as damned as he seems and more heaven than a heart could hold. And if I try to save him my whole world could cave in, it just aint right, Lord, it just aint right. Oh, and I don't know, I don't know what he's after but he's so beautiful, he's such a beautiful disaster. And if I could hold on through the tears and the laughter, lord, would it be beautiful or just a beautiful disaster? - Beautiful Disaster by Kelly Clarkson

They all confronted Tyler with their suspicions about his unfaithfulness towards Caroline and he didn't even have the nerve to deny any of it but he tried to excuse his behavior telling them how it was a mistake and he begged them not to tell Caroline about his indiscretion. He might as well have been speaking a different language though because none of them were listening to anymore of Tyler's lies. It did surprise them that Klaus was actually telling the truth for once in his existence. They promised him that they would give him the chance to tell her but if he didn't then one of them would tell Caroline the truth.

He promised that he would tell her later on that same day, he knew that she wouldn't take the news too well. He was right, her first reaction was screaming and throwing things and then came the tears but after everything was said and done, she told Tyler that they were over and done with. She refused be second place to anyone and she knew that she could no longer trust Tyler and after the trust is gone, there's nothing left to build on. Tyler cried and pleaded with her to change her mind but she refused him.

She told him that he couldn't be trusted again and this meant that the foundation of their relationship was dead and buried and there would be no reviving it. She also told him that it would be best if they didn't see each other in person for awhile because they couldn't be friends even, at least not yet but maybe someday in the faraway future. This gave him false hope about having a future with Caroline but he didn't want to give up on her yet.

She knew that Klaus was interested in her romantically and she also knew that Klaus had known about Tyler cheating on her but what she didn't know was why he didn't tell her about it. This caused Caroline to confront the hybrid in person to find out what the game that he was playing at with her. She just knew that Klaus had to have an agenda because he usually did. She walked into his house like she owned the place, and before Klaus could even respond to her, she let him have it.

"How come you didn't tell me that my boyfriend cheated on me?"

"I didn't tell you, love for many reasons, for one I didn't think that you would believe me of all people, secondly, I didn't want to be the one that hurt you like that and my final reason for not telling you was because I wanted you but not by default though. I wanted you to choose me over Tyler; I didn't want him to prove how untrustworthy he was. I still want you, love but not on the rebound from Tyler, which is why I'm not going to pursue you until you've had some time to process all of your Tyler drama and maybe then you will be open to what we could become. I know that we could have something that neither one of us ever had before."

"Really, me and you, a couple, I highly doubt that is in my future, we are too different to ever become anything other than enemies."

"Me, thinks the lady doth protests too much."

"What are you talking about, please speak English."

"What I mean is that usually when a woman loudly tells anyone that will listen how she isn't interested in a guy, it's usually because she's trying to convince herself as well as everyone else. You mouth may say that it will never happen but your eyes and your body language all paints a completely different picture to me."

Caroline didn't even respond to what Klaus was telling her, instead she just turned and left, hoping that he would take a hint and realize like she hoped that Tyler would that she didn't have a future with either one of them. She knew that she was hoping for the nearly impossible but she also knew that hoped sprung eternal though. Now that everything was out in the open and there were no more secrets that people were keeping from each other, Damon decided to ask Bonnie out on a real date but he was actually nervous about the prospect of asking her out on a real date though. He was afraid that she might say no because she wasn't ready for that yet.

He stood outside of her house for over an hour pacing back and forth with some flowers for Bonnie, he was trying to decide how to bring up the subject of them dating each other. Finally Bonnie couldn't take it anymore and went outside to confront him. He was a bit surprised that she had come out there as if she knew he was waiting to come inside her house.

"Damon, how long were you going to stand outside my door until next year?"

"Oh, no I was just trying to get the nerve to knock on your door and ask you out on an official date."

"Really, that's what you've been out here doing, tying to find the words to ask me on a date? Aw, that's so sweet, Damon but for future references you don't need knock, you always will have an open invitation into my house and my heart ok?"

"Well, that's good to know, does this mean that you will go on an official date with me?"

"Yes, I will go out on a date with you, just tell me the time and we will go."

"I want to take you somewhere special but I won't be able to set it up until tomorrow."

"That's fine but where are you taking me?"

"No, you don't get to know it's a surprise and I am quite certain you are going to love it."

"Aw, you are not playing fair, I want to know at least tell me how I should dress?"

"You can wear whatever you want to wear because anything you wear looks good on you but of course I prefer you to be wearing nothing though or to be wearing me."

"Wow, you are still such a pervert; I don't know what I have gotten myself into. Are those lovely flowers for me then?"

He nodded his head as he was handing them over to her; they were gardenia flowers, which were Bonnie's favorite flowers but they were hard to come by as they were out of season at the moment. She brought them up towards her face and inhaled them with this look of pure happiness as if she were inhaling a piece of heaven. The smile on her face was what made Damon feel more alive than he ever did before. Suddenly Damon was overcome with emotions and he couldn't take it anymore, he pulled Bonnie to him as if he needed to touch her to believe that she was real and she was his completely.

While they both agreed to take their new relationship slower than they had in the past, neither one of them could stop their selves after they touched. While Bonnie often though that Damon was like a drug to her, she failed to realize that she was his drug of choice, one that he never wanted to give up. They barely made it towards Bonnie's bedroom before their clothes were thrown everywhere, they were both lucky that no one was home, which meant there would be no interruptions or so they assumed that but they of course like many times before would be dead wrong about that.

While Bonnie and Damon were reconnecting to each other Caroline was in a tailspin at the moment, she just left Klaus's house and she was angry at both Klaus and Tyler at the moment. In addition to what she had already been through recently the last thing that she expected to find when she went and looked for Bonnie, was for Damon to be in her bed with Bonnie. Caroline didn't know about the new development between Bonnie and Damon, they thought that she had enough to deal with at the moment.

Therefore, when she barged into Bonnie's bedroom unannounced, she was in for the shock of her life. The first words out of Caroline's mouth were, "Oh, my god, what is wrong with you?"

Damon started yelling at her to leave the room, which she did quickly. They both got dressed and went downstairs to face a very confused Caroline. "Well, I'm waiting for some weird supernatural explanation, what is it, why were you two together like that?"

"We are together, as in a relationship, I'm sorry we didn't tell you but I thought that you had enough going on with Tyler."

"Oh, so did everyone know about this and the fact that my boyfriend has been cheating on me and for how long did everyone have a laugh at my expense?"

"It wasn't like that, I decided not to tell you and we only found out about Tyler yesterday. We told him that if he didn't confess the truth to you then we were going to do it. I never wanted you to get hurt."

"I know that but I am a bit concerned about you dating Damon of all people."


	16. Epilogue: Till My Last Day

Epilogue: Till My Last Day

People say I'm just a rough boy, I ain't no good for you girl. It's dead-end street, trying to love me, yeah I'll wreck your world. I can see why they're all talking, looking back at my past. I've gotta bad name but man can change; I'm livin proof of that. Till my last day, till my last breath Of everyone that can, I can love you the best Till my last day, I'll be lovin you. All the way up till they lay me down, six feet under the cold hard ground. Till my last day, I'll be loving you. Baby I might meet all my friends Shoot the bull, have a beer or two. But you know I'll be the first one to leave in hurry to get to you. Somewhere deep inside your angel eyes, I found a place to rest. Don't ever doubt that I'll be around and baby don't you ever forget - Till My Last Day by Justin Moore

After the teenage drama, as Damon put it, calmed down for a bit but Caroline was still suspicious of Klaus's motives and Tyler wasn't giving up on her either. He thought that if only he could get her alone, then he would be able to get her to forgive him but it wasn't an option at the moment because Caroline was too angry to hear anything that he had to say. It seemed that lately every single time that she turned around that Klaus was there, she couldn't escape him and yet it seemed like a part of her didn't want to really escape him.

Damon showed up at Bonnie's house with her favorite flowers yet again, it seemed that he surprised everyone. All of their friends were shocked to say the least about Bonnie and Damon being an item, it blew their minds. At first some people thought they were joking or that Bonnie was compelled somehow, or that Damon was blackmailing Bonnie into dating him. Of course none of those were even close to the truth because they fell for each other without even noticing until it was almost too late. Damon was so happy, the happiest that he had ever been, which is why he was so afraid of messing everything up because that's what he usually did in these rare happy moments in time.

There was something that Damon or Bonnie had not counted on though, they were both worried about Damon screwing up and hurting her again but they had forgotten about Katherine. They both figured that she was long gone from mystic falls and she would never come back here because of Klaus. What no one knew though, was that Katherine was keeping an eye on mystic falls, she knew almost everything that happened while she was gone. With the exception of Bonnie and Damon being a couple because it was only recently that they decided to tell everyone that they were dating.

Katherine blew into town as she always did undercover. She knew that she needed to sneak into town and since Elena was now a vampire, she knew that it would be easier to impersonate her. She wanted to see Stefan first but she happened to run into Damon first. She tried to pretend that she was Elena it get information out of him. He just got back from dropping Bonnie off at home; he was just about to go inside the boarding house as she approached him.

"Hey, Damon is Stefan home yet?"

"I don't know I only just got here myself but please feel free to look Elena?"

All of a sudden, she moved really close to Damon and said, "I only wanted to know so he wouldn't see us doing this."

Then she kissed him passionately but he didn't respond at all, instead he pushed her away from him as if she had a disease or something. Then he surprised her yet again as he said, "Stay the hell away from me Katherine."

"Wow, you are finally learning to tell us apart, what gave it away?"

"What gave it away is that Elena knows that I am in love with someone else and I am completely serious about the woman that I love. I am not going to let you or anyone else mess up, my relationship. And the other thing that gave it away, I kissed Elena and she doesn't feel like a dead fish, like you do. I have met many vampires but you are the only one that I've met that has no soul. I mean even Klaus has emotions and he's over a thousand years old, that should tell you something. Now, you need to leave until I am forced to do something that I will regret. I don't want you here, Stefan doesn't want you here, and in fact no one wants you here at all."

Even though Katherine knew that Damon was telling the truth about no one wanting her to stay in mystic falls but she also knew that they couldn't kill her because it would risk them dying as well as Elena dying and none of them would ever take that risk no matter what.

Damon went straight towards where he knew Stefan was because Bonnie and everyone else were there as well. They were all at some school function, which Damon ducked out of going to because he felt like the only adult in a room full of children. When he arrived there he made a beeline for Bonnie because he didn't know if Katherine would come after her or not. He thought about the last time they had met and how Katherine tried to kill Bonnie. As Damon approached Bonnie, she looked nervously at him as if she could sense that something was wrong.

"What's wrong, who is dead or who is going to die now?"

"No one is dead yet but we do have a problem though."

"What is wrong, Damon?"

"It's Katherine, she's back in town and she tried to impersonate Elena again. I couldn't tell that it wasn't Elena until she kissed me and then I knew that it was Katherine. She told me that she came back for Stefan but I know that she's lying though."

"Wait, she kissed you, did you kiss her back?"

"No, of course, I wouldn't do that to you again, I told you that I am completely committed to you now."

"Ok, I believe you but I just know how you are when you're around her, I mean she was your first love and people don't get over that type of love easily, believe me I should know."

"Are you talking about Jeremy because we've never talked about your relationship with him before?"

"What, no of course I wasn't referring to Jeremy because it wasn't love but only infatuation, it was only a slight crush and besides you know how it ended badly."

"Oh, yea I remember it just fine but if you weren't talking about Jeremy being your first love than who were to talking about?"

"Wow, you really are slow, I was talking about you. Didn't you know that you were my first real love?"

"No, I knew that there haven't been many men in your life but I thought that there had to be at least one that you loved before we started this."

"I thought that you knew that I was inexperienced with men?"

"I did know that but I thought that you must have loved someone else before me. I mean when we met, you were almost 17, and usually girls have already been in love more than once by that time in their lives."

"Yea, that is true but I'm not like Elena and Caroline, I was waiting for the right guy but since he never showed up, I guess that means that I can settle for you then."

She smiled at him in such a seductive manner, that he knew she was only joking with him. They embraced and as he held onto her, it felt like this would be the last time that he held onto her. Damon didn't know why but he felt uneasy as if someone were watching them, and just waiting for the right moment to steal his happiness away from him yet again. He was so afraid because it seemed like whenever he was truly happy, something or someone would come and take his happiness away from him. This is why he has trouble trusting people or what he feels because that usually doesn't last for too long.

Bonnie didn't mention or even bring up Katherine's name for the rest of the night because she was in avoidance mode at the moment and she didn't want to even think about Damon's ex-girlfriend just roaming around in their town. Everyone knew what Katherine was capable of doing and the fact that she had finally come back, it didn't sit well, with Bonnie. She also knew that neither Elena nor Caroline would be happy that Katherine was back in town. The worst part was that they couldn't kill her because it might kill Stefan and Damon by killing her; they weren't too sure about that.

Even though neither one of them were trying to think about Katherine, they both knew that eventually she would try and come in between them because she just couldn't stand to see Damon or Stefan happy with someone other than her. It was like she needed them to mourn her and pine for her because their misery made her happy. It was just too bad that none of the friends in mystic falls would be counting on or looking out for Katherine. At the moment they all thought that they were safe and they had a truce with Klaus and things seemed normal, well as normal as mystic falls could ever be. None of them could've known what was in store for them.

The end or should I write a sequel?


End file.
